Arashi no doragonsureiyā
by shadow74236915
Summary: Naruto has won the 4th Shinobi World War, but not without a cost. Dead, but offered a chance at a new life, Naruto has become a part of Earth-land. Follow Naruto as he joins Fairy Tail after being trained by three tempestuous siblings, and finds a love with the most unlikely person of all. Warning: Language, M/M scenarios. No yaoi scenes, but there will be references...
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Well, I have finally decided to make a new story for Naruto. Not just ANY story, though… this will be a X-OVER! Actually, I plan on making more in the future, but this will start it all off. **** Naruto is transported into Earth-land, and will go to a magic guild after being trained. Most likely Fairy Tail, since I know most of the people there. HOWEVER: I said Naruto will paired... but I won't tell you until they meet. *trolled*! **

**Anyways... do not own Naruto/Fairy Tail.**

**En-**

**N: HOLD IT!**

**KM: *sigh*... you won't leave me alone, will you?**

**N: No. Now tell me why I will not be with my beloved Bee!**

**KM: Not in this universe. You grew up in Konoha, and only met Bee after you came back from your 3-year trip. PLUS, he is older than you by about 5-10 years... so it won't work out in this universe.**

**N: Oh... but why do I still feel for him?**

**KM: beCAUSE you FOLLOWED ME FROM MY OTHER FANFICTION UNIVERSE! Now then... *pick N up and tosses him into a wormhole*. *whew* Glad that's out of the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. His eyes were hurting, and with good reason since he was in a blindingly white room. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, light seemed to fade until it became pleasantly comfortable to look around.

_'Where the HELL am I?' _Naruto thought.

"Why, you are in heaven," a voice answered. Naruto jumped at the unfamiliar voice, and looked around quickly. His eyes centered on a woman standing in the middle of the room. Honestly, he thought she was breathtakingly beautiful, and he could've fallen for her if not for... other things. The woman giggled.

"Awww... it's sweet of you to think that of me!" the woman said. He looked at her strangely for a moment. "Yes I can hear your thoughts," she answered to his unspoken question. "One of the few perks of being Kami!" Naruto gaped at her. He quickly stood up, if only to bow in her presence.

"An honor to meet you, Kami-san!" he said. She walked over, and righted him into a standing position.

"There is no need for that here. I, for one, am not a huge fan of formalities. On top of that, I should be bowing to YOU! The great hero of the Elemental Nations!" He chuckled weakly at that.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy though... especially if what you say is true, and I died..." he finished with a frown. Kami sighed with sadness.

"After all you did, you just didn't have enough strength. Chakra exhaustion was your undoing..." They stayed silent for a moment. Naruto brightened up suddenly.

"Wait, I'm in heaven, right?" Kami nodded to him. "Then... that means..." she put a finger to his lips.

"I am sorry, but you will only be able to see your mother."

"WHAT?! But why?" he asked, heartbroken.

"My brother has dominion over your father; Shinigami. He keeps a lock-and-key over each of his prisoners. He does not make them suffer though, so that is some small consolation." Naruto was fuming.

"WHERE IS HE?! I'LL RIP MY FATHER FROM HIS CLUTCHES!" he yelled in absolute fury. A shadow suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, right next to Kami. It looked extremely out of place in the bright white of the room. A black figure slowly rose from the shadow. When the entire body was out of the shadow, the black faded away to reveal a man. Naruto stared at the man, and was blushing like crazy. He quickly pulled Kami over to the side.

"Who is THAT? And is he taken?" he whispered furiously. She giggled at his ignorance.

"THAT, my dear hero, is the very being you were just threatening!" Naruto's blush disappeared, and was replaced with a look of horror.

"I can HEAR you, you know..." Shinigami yelled towards them, "... and NO, but I don't plan on it." Naruto was quickly becoming depressed.

"Great," he said, not caring who heard. "First the guy says, 'No.' and now I just insulted the very being who would allow me to see my father! Not good..." he sighed in annoyance. Kami and Shinigami both chuckled at the boy's antics.

"Oh, relax," Shinigami said. "I have great respect for you and your father. One little slip-up won't doom you for eternity." Naruto instantly brightened up.

"Sooo... you WILL let me see my dad?"

"Yes... and no."

"...huh?" Naruto deadpanned.

"*sigh* Kami was correct with what I do with my prisoners. However, depending on the reason for my summoning, the stay can either be very good... or extremely BAD." Naruto gulped as Shinigami grinned ferociously and began emitting a dark energy that made him look terrifying. The darkness stopped and he returned to his, 'Cool guy state'. "Your father only summoned me to stop the death and destruction in his village; a highly admirable thing to do. He was given five years in a prison-like room for summoning me. Also, because I like to psyche the summoners." Shinigami started laughing as Kami facepalmed at her brother's stupidity. "Anyways, after the five years were up, I gave your father a paradise for the rest of eternity. He could have had anything... and he simply asked to be able to see you and his wife." Naruto gasped at that, since he realized how much his father loved him. "He was given two mirrors. One which would allow him to watch over you, and one that would allow him to watch over your mother."

"So... he knows about my... preferences then." Both gods nodded. Naruto sighed. "Can't say this was the way I wanted to tell my parents. I mean, I had a whole speech planned for when I met my parents!" Both gods balked at that. They looked at the other, then they started cracking up at the blonde jinchuuriki.

* * *

After the two gods calmed down, and Naruto stopped glaring at them, Kami decided to tell him her offer.

"Naruto, I want to offer you something." Said boy looked at the goddess with interest. "I know what your life was like as a child. You suffered more than anyone ever should at that age. Now, I want to give you a second chance." Naruto stared at her, confused.

"What, you mean, like, a new life in the Nations?" he asked.

"Yes... and no." Shinigami answered.

"Okay, you need to stop with the yes-and-no answers," Naruto deadpanned. Shinigami chuckled.

"I'm not going to send you back to the Elemental Nations." Kami said.

"Where am I going to then?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I am sending you to a different dimension. The world there is filled with people who can use magic instead of chakra. Everyone can use it, though most choose not to. It is similar to chakra though, since people still need it to survive. Magic also can be used in different ways, with different types as well. All you have to do is figure out how you want to use your magic." As Kami finished her explanation, Naruto was amazed at this new world and could hardly wait to go.

"I would love to go there! Oh, but... I still want to see my mom and dad..." Both gods stared at Naruto in pity, then they sighed.

"Since me and my sister have the same idea, we will give you an alternative as well. We will give you two mirrors like your father. However, they will allow you to talk to your parents face-to-face. You will still be in different places, but the mirror will act as a window between the two of you." Naruto was speechless.

"Thank you!" he cried. Then he wrapped the two gods in a bone-crushing hug that made them struggle to free themselves.

"You can...*ack*... pay us back by letting go...*cough*" Shinigami choked out. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly stepped back after freeing the two gods. Both took a moment to compose themselves, then stood up.

"Ummm... so, what about Kurama?" Naruto asked. Both gods paused, since they didn't consider this. Kami eyes widened suddenly, and she snapped her fingers.

"I know! He will become your familiar!" Both males stared at her in confusion, and she sighed in annoyance. "Some wizards have an animal companion that travels with them. Said companion can communicate with humans, and can also perform some magic of their own." Shinigami's eyes widened in realization.

"OH! So you mean like..." Kami nodded. "...and..." she nodded again. "Damm... never knew the cat was classified as a familiar(1)..."

"It is rare though, and quite unheard of... so don't get confused when people question you." Kami finished her explanation. Naruto grinned at the prospects of his new life.

"Sweet! Kurama is pretty happy to be able to stay with me some more, even if he's in another form. Just one more question... when do I start?" Both gods smirked, and at the same time said, "Right now!" Kami flicked his forehead, and he faded into darkness...

* * *

Naruto woke up with another headache. He saw something orange above him, but his vision was blurry and he couldn't make it out. He blinked a few times and vision cleared to reveal a tiny orange fox right in front of his face.

"WHOAH!" Naruto yelled. The fox yelled too and jumped away.

"Kit! Don't SCARE me like that!" the fox complained. Naruto stared at the fox, and slowly blinked once.

"Kurama?" he asked. The fox rolled his eyes.

"Well, DUH! What gave it away, genius? Me talking, my orange fur, or the fact that I have _nine tails_?!" Naruto looked at the tail area and... yep, there were nine tails.

"Sorry. A little jumpy, I guess." The fox smirked at the blonde.

"All the excitement comes from your current predicament, I suppose..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, unsure of why his voice sounded different.

"So they didn't tell you... well, I STILL think you should've figured it out by now, kit."

"What are you going on about you stupid fox!" Kurama glared at Naruto.

"Look in a fucking mirror you idiot!" Naruto suddenly gasped.

"The mirrors! Where are the mirrors?!" he yelled in fear. Then he felt something on his back. He reached around to find a backpack, which he quickly pulled off. He looked inside to find a white-framed mirror with an elegant design and a black-framed mirror with a gothic design. Also inside, he found a note with some food bars and bottles of water. The note said:

_Naruto,_

_We don't know how long it'll take until you reach a safe place. So, we gave you this backpack.  
It will remain stocked with food and water until you are in a haven that you can call home.  
__To use the mirrors, say 'Kushina' into the white mirror and 'Minato' into the black one.  
Stay strong, and have a good life._

_-Kami and Shinigami _

"Huh... well that was nice of them!" Naruto said. Then he saw his reflection in the black mirror, and he screamed like a little girl. He was FOUR again! Why was he four?!

"Hang on, looks like the note has something on the other side of it..." Kurama noticed. Naruto flipped the note over.

_P.S.: Do you REALLY want to start your life at 16? Plus, we had to make you able to defend yourself..._

"Well... they have a point..." Naruto said. Then he heard the sounds of giant wings.

* * *

Three dragons land in a clearing. One was a light green, and had feather-like scales covering it's body. The second was yellow with black accents, and had scales with flashes of light coming from in between the gaps. The third was blue with aqua-green accents, it had fish-scales and webbing in between it's claws.

**"Sisters... where is our prey?" **the yellow dragon asked, irritated.

**"Don't look at ME! I only led you to where I heard the shrieking! I can't tell you where it went!" **the green one yelled. The blue one sighed.

**"You two never stop arguing..." **said the blue dragon. She began to walk away from her siblings, when she stepped on something. She raised her foot to see two mirrors stuck to the bottom of her foot.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" a voice yelled. The three dragons leapt away from the sound and prepared to fight... to see a young blonde-haired boy dart out from the bushes towards the blue dragon.

"You broke them! I never even got a CHANCE... not even a chance..." the boy collapsed to the ground and began to sob. The dragons were confused.

**"Boy..."** the yellow dragon began. The boy jerked a little, but stayed as he was. **"...what is so special about these mirrors?" **The boy's sobbing slowly quieted, until he could speak to them clearly.

"*sniff*... they were a gift from Kami and Shinigami... I could've talked to my parents... but they are broken now, and I blew my chance. If only I hadn't left them behind..." he began to cry a little. Meanwhile, the dragons were stunned. This, _boy_, actually met the two greatest deities of the world? The green dragon slowly reached out to wipe a tear away with a talon.

**"There, there... it is okay. If what you said was true, then the gifts of the gods would not break so easily. Look..." **she said, as she gestured to her sister. The blue dragon gently pried away the mirrors to reveal not even a scratch on them. Naruto stared at the mirrors, then yelled in joy. He grabbed them and hugged them desperately.

**"Child... how did you meet those two gods?" **the blue dragon asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"It is a very long story. If you want to hear it, you might want to get yourselves comfortable..." he replied. The dragons glanced at each other, then laid down around him after deciding they had nothing else better to do.

"Before I begin... Kurama! We have company!" An orange blur raced out from the bushes and jumped onto the boy's shoulder. An orange fox with nine tails; the dragons were surprised to say the least. The fox raised a paw in greeting.

"Yo, I am this boy's familiar. Name's Kurama. Or, you can call me Kyuubi."

"Now then... are any of you familiar with the term, 'The Elemental Nations'?"

* * *

After finishing his story, from his land of origin, to his days as a child, to his adventures as a ninja, and to his part in the Great War, the dragons had a range of emotions. One: shock. Two: anger and pity. Three: respect. They could not believe the hardships Naruto went through, and how he simply overcame it all. Another thing they noticed was that he never blamed others unless it was obviously their fault. He blamed himself for his teammate's disappearance from the Leaf Village, for the death of his sensei, and for the destruction of his village. He even blamed himself when the blue dragon stepped on his mirrors. They were also surprised to learn that Kurama used to be a demon of hatred, and was also befriended by Naruto. All in all, they liked this boy.

"Now then, since me and Kurama have introduced ourselves, can I ask for your names?" Naruto asked. The three dragons stood up, and adopted a regal pose.

**"I am Ventallia. Dragon of the Winds." **said the green dragon.

**"I am Elthun. The Lightning Dragon." **said the yellow dragon.

**"I am Melusine. Dragon of Water." **said the blue dragon.

**"And we are the Storm Siblings!"**

**"Now, we have judged you based on your past life. We wish to train you in the art of our magics. If you accept, you will become powerful, but will stay isolated from mankind until we deem you ready. Do you wish to join us?" **Elthun asked. Naruto stared at the dragons in shock. He didn't answer for a little bit, so Kurama nudged him. As he looked at his familiar, the fox nodded in enthusiasm. Naruto grinned.

"I accept! Elthun-sensei, Ventallia-sensei Melusine-sensei, when do we begin?" Naruto asked. All three grinned evilly at the young blonde, and he gulped in fear.

* * *

**That is exactly what the title means. Dragonslayer of the Storm. The Storm siblings train him, and he will combine their magics to make Storm magic. It will allow him to make attacks based off of the weather, like a tornado or a hurricane. I will work out the kinks later...**

**-desperately thinking as he posted this story on a whim:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Kicking out my second chapter within hours of the first... I'm on a roll, or I'm just bored...**

**N: Hi! When do I meet my boyfriend?**

**KM:... even in this universe you are fucking insane... are you actually thinking about your LOVE LIFE as I give you three DRAGONS as TEACHERS?!**

**N: ... yes.**

**KM: For FUCKS SAKE! *picks N up and throws him into a wormhole* Do not own Naruto/Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Year x771...**

Naruto had spent the last five years training, and the results have shown. Elthun, Ventallia, and Melusine would take turns training Naruto for the day. Besides teaching their respective magics, Elthun would train Naruto physically, Ventallia would train Naruto's reflexes, and Melusine would work on raising his stamina in magic. Over time, the bond went from teacher and student to parent and child. They took care of him while he was still weak, and he became a bright spot in their lives. However, they still wouldn't compare to his REAL parents.

About a week after the incident where he met his teachers, he finally decided to test out his mirrors. His parents were shocked to hear what he was doing, and even more shocked to see three dragons teaching their son. However, they were overjoyed that he had a family while they couldn't be there for him. Eventually, the dragons and parents had gotten pretty chummy with one another. Whoever wasn't training him would be seen chatting with the Namikazes, and it made him a little jealous. He still loved everyone, though.

Kurama also received some tuition of his own. It turned out that he could use some wind magic as well, and Ventallia was happy to teach the familiar. Kurama learned how to make wings and fly, and how to use some low-ranked wind magic in case he needed to defend himself. His wings were rather bizarre, being as they were nothing but a frame, shaped like a nine-pronged comb(1). Dark orange in color with an interesting black pattern, Naruto somehow felt that it fit Kurama perfectly.

Anyways, after five years of training, the three siblings decided that Naruto was sufficiently strong enough to defend himself against most attackers. He was allowed to travel to a nearby town, since he also had been grating on their nerves for the past year about wanting to see the world...

* * *

**Outside of Clover Town...**

Naruto had traveled across the mountain range, where he and his teachers lived, until he noticed a curious valley in the distance. As he got closer, he realized it was filled with buildings, which meant he was looking at civilization.

"YAHOO!" Naruto yelled. "Finally, other human beings!"

"Calm down kit..." Kurama said. "You might not want to go rushing in like you usually do. Instead, watch them from a distance BEFORE you-... *sigh*" Naruto was already running towards the town before Kurama even finished talking.

"He never listens to me..." Kurama complained to anyone who would listen.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside Clover Town...**

Makarov was currently walking around Clover Town, trying to catch a break from the current Guild Master Meeting. He sometimes wondered why he didn't pull a Jose and just stopped showing up. He was wandering around the edge of the town, trying to find something to distract him.

That was when he saw the boy.

A blonde-haired boy was currently speeding down the mountain, shouting excitedly all the way. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that was in tatters and was also two sizes too small. Behind the boy was a small fox with strange wings. On top of that, the fox had nine tails! Makarov had definitely found his distraction...

The boy had made it to the bottom of the mountain, and was racing towards Clover Town with the fox behind him telling him to stop running. As the boy got closer, he noticed Makarov standing nearby and changed his course. He stopped right in front of the old man.

"Hello, can you tell me where we are?" the boy asked. Makarov was stunned at that. Wouldn't someone want to know where they are going before they get there?

"Ummm... we are in Clover Town right now..." Makarov replied. "Can I ask you your name?" That was when the fox finally caught up to his companion, breathing heavily, and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Silly Kurama... you should've listened to Melusine-sensei and let her strengthen your stamina! Anyways, my name is Naruto and this is my familiar Kurama!"

"A familiar, eh? Can't say I've ever heard the term before..."

"Well, they aren't too common... I wouldn't be surprised that you haven't heard about them."

"Hrmmm... where _exactly _did you come from?" Naruto pointed towards the mountain range he appeared at.

"I live in those mountains with my senseis!" Makarov was confused. He had never heard of anybody living in that mountain range... it was quite inhospitable.

"Well, wouldn't your teachers have given you extra clothing? Your outfit is ready to fall apart!" Naruto just shrugged indifferently.

"It's not like they would care. Just another extra challenge for my training!" Makarov was slack-jawed at that. Were his teachers slave drivers or something?!

"Well, if your teachers aren't going to care for you, I will! Come with me, you are getting new clothes!" With that, Makarov grabbed Naruto and dragged him all over Clover Town in search of a clothing store. After stopping in many places and trying on many outfits, Naruto finally found something to fit him. He eventually ended up with a dark purple shirt and pants with yellow trimming(2), and a long gray trenchcoat with purple and yellow trimming as well(3). He wore grey boots that came halfway up his calves and black fingerless gloves. All in all, both Naruto and Makarov were pleased with the new outfit. Makarov also treated Naruto to lunch at a popular ramen stand in Clover Town. Once again, Naruto stunned many with the bottomless pit he called his stomach.

Once the sun started to go down, Makarov walked Naruto back to the mountain range where he first met the boy.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today. I am glad I was able to meet someone so kind during my first visit to civilization." Naruto said as he bowed to Makarov. Again, Makarov was stunned.

"What do you mean you've never been to civilization before?! If that were the case, how did you end up with these clothes and learn proper etiquette in a restaurant?" Makarov practically yelled. Naruto grinned a fox-like grin and simply turned away.

"My secrets will be revealed in due time, my friend. Patience." was the last thing Makarov heard from the boy before he started running back towards the mountains. The old man simply watched Naruto until he was out of sight, then shook his head in disbelief.

"That boy..." he mumbled to himself as he walked back towards the Guild Master Meeting.

* * *

**Back in the Mountains...**

"Senseis! I'm back!" Naruto yelled as he entered a clearing. There in the moonlight laid Elthun and Melusine, but Ventallia was soaring high above in search of prey.

**"Well well! Looks like our little hatchling has found himself some new clothes!" **Melusine said.

"Do you like it? A nice man named Makarov bought them for me, and I thought it fit me well!" Naruto asked as he showed off his new digs.

**"Oh please. You don't see me and my sisters changing our scale colors every morning! Why would humans ever want to?" **Elthun complained. Naruto simply looked at him before giving his teacher a smirk.

"You WISH you could be as awesome as me!" Naruto yelled. Elthun glared dangerously at his student.

**"THAT'S IT! Because of that little remark, you will be boulder-dashing around the base of the mountain non-stop until I say so! Stopping earns you a thunderbolt... NOW GET GOING!" **Elthun roared at Naruto. Naruto quickly ran over to a conveniently placed boulder, strapped it to his back, and started running for dear life.

**"Dance, little human... DANCE!" **Elthun roared psychotically. His sisters glanced at him before slowly making their way back to the cave. Naruto's screams of pain and Elthuns insane laughter was heard well into the night.

* * *

**So, I'm hoping more people will start reviewing my story...**

**About the dragons, Elthun is quick to anger but nonchalant most of the time. Think of Laxus as a dragon and you've got Elthun. Ventallia is a little bipolar at times. One minute she's sweet and gentle, the next she's looking to kill somebody; namely, Naruto. Melusine is rather gentle almost all the time, but still has a stubborn streak in her.**

**(1): If you've ever read Soul Eater's manga, then look for the part that talks about Maka's soul and how it's winged. That's where I got the design idea for Kurama's wings**

**(2): Play Wizard 101 and look for the School of Storm...**

**(3): Imagine it as Naruto's version of his dad's trenchcoat**

**Also, I forgot to explain my footnote in the last chapter, and I'm too lazy to completely replace it... so:**

**(1): Happy the Cat**

**I hope the word will get around about my new story...**

**-persuadin others to make propaganda:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	3. Chapter 3: Arrivals

**So... another timeskip in my universe puts us at Naruto losing his family. Yes... he sees the dragons as his family in this world. Now, I know I haven't capitalized too much on Kushina and Minato... but I haven't found a place to put them. So, if anybody wants to give constructive criticism on helping me in my story, then anything will be appreciated!**

**No Breaking the 4th Wall today...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**August 7, x777...**

Naruto had spent the last month traveling across the kingdom of Fiore. Why? His family had disappeared.

He woke up on July 7, exactly one month ago, ready to get some more training from his teachers. He had been learning how to mix his three magics together in order to make Storm magic, starting at the beginning of the year, when he realized his teachers were gone. He had quickly gone to Kurama, who was standing outside staring at the sky, and starting yelling at the fox about what had happened. Kurama only sighed and said he couldn't say anything about what happened, since he made a promise to the three dragons. Naruto was _not _happy at that, and began yelling at the fox about why he didn't try to stop them. After a week of moping in misery, he decided to try and find that nice old man who helped him the last time he visited civilization.

After making his way back to Clover Town, he began searching around the town for the old man. No luck at all. Then he tried questioning others about it. Five people in, he learned that the old man's name was Makarov, and that he was the guildmaster of the magic guild Fairy Tail. After some more questions about where this guild was (and what a guild actually _is_), Naruto headed off to Magnolia Town. Since he was technically a wizard, and he needed food and shelter, he decided to join Fairy Tail. Or... at least see if he even _wanted _to join said guild.

Right now, he was currently on the outskirts of the town.

"Kit, I know you are anxious to get there, but don't go run-" Kurama started, but he was too late again. The young wizard was already running at breakneck speeds to what he assumed was the guild hall. Kurama could only sigh and fly after him.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"HEY! SHUT UP!" A giant figure roared at everyone in the building. Fairy Tail was considered one of the greatest magical guilds within the land. Powerful magicians were born here...

...but sometimes they get a little out of control.

Currently, another guild brawl was taking place, after Mirajane Strauss had insulted Erza Scarlet. One thing led to another, and the girls started fighting. A misplaced attack from Erza sent another mage into a frenzy, and the whole situation just snowballed from there. The only people who were staying out of it were Mira's two siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's strongest mage, and Laxus, Makarov's own grandson. Gildarts stayed out for obvious reasons, the two Strauss siblings were actually quite peaceful, and Laxus was just unwilling to fight at all.

After barely dodging yet another blast of magic from who-knows-where, Makarov had decided enough was enough. Activating his Titan magic, Makarov grew into a giant and jumped down onto the floor below. Everyone completely froze.

**"I WANT EVERYONE TO STOP _RIGHT NOW!_"** Makarov roared. Everyone quickly separated themselves from each other and started mumbling excuses about who started it.

**"I don't CARE who started it... you all calm yourselves down-" **That was when the front door opened to reveal a silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Ermmm... is this a bad time?" the figure asked. Everyone simply stared at the person. "Look, if you're all busy I can come back tomorrow! I was just wondering if I could join the guild..."

"NO!" everyone yelled at the figure.

"Oh, good! I'm pleased that I'm so welcome here!" The person walked in to reveal a boy of about sixteen with blonde hair... and a familiar outfit to Makarov.

**"NARU**TO!" Makarov yelled as he deactivated his Titan magic to give Naruto a recognizable form. Naruto's face instantly brightened at seeing a familiar face.

"Ah, Makarov! I was hoping I was in the right place!" Everyone else was interested at the new arrival, especially since he had known the master beforehand.

"'Hoping'? Why exactly are you here?" Naruto nervously looked around.

"Ermmm... my masters suddenly disappeared a month ago, and I felt it was time for me to get out into the world." Makarov instantly knew there was more to the tale, but that the boy wanted to keep it private. Away from all these unknown people who were... _staring_... at him.

"We'll talk in my office, my boy." Naruto looked relieved. He started to follow Makarov, when he started looking around.

"Where's Kurama?" he asked. Just then, an orange fox with nine tails and wings flew through the window. He was headed towards Naruto, when his wings disappeared and he crashed to the ground.

"Urk! Naruto you baka! Why didn't you give me a chance to catch up?!" Kurama complained at the boy. Everyone, except Makarov and Naruto, stared in shock at the fox.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone else yelled in shock. Naruto simply sighed.

"He's my familiar. He can use a little Wind magic, can give himself wings, and, as you've all seen, can basically moan until the end of the world." That broke the spell, as everyone started laughing at the joke. Kurama simply glared at the boy.

"Oh, sure. Make fun of a man while he's down." That simply gave proof to the boy's claim, and made everyone laugh harder. The fox simply sighed.

"Come on Naruto, let's finish this discussion in my office. You might as well bring your familiar as well." Naruto picked the fox up off the ground and put him on his shoulder. He followed Makarov to the guildmaster's office, and the master shut the door to keep people from listening in.

"Now then, I think it's time you told me who _exactly_ your teachers are." Makarov stated. Naruto stared at him for a few seconds, then took a deep breath before starting his story...

* * *

At the end, Makarov was quite surprised. Naruto had somehow suffered a head injury at about five years of age, and had no memories of his life before then. He woke up in the middle of a forest clearing, where he met Kurama. Kurama had been wandering the forest and had seen the boy, deciding to keep him safe until he woke up. After that, Naruto had randomly come across _three _dragons. Not one, three! Makarov had definitely heard of Dragon Slayers, and informed Naruto that was the type of magic he could do, but Dragon Slayers were taught by only one dragon. It turned out he was taught by the Storm Siblings, which gave him a very powerful type of Dragon Slayer magic. Five years after the meeting was when he encountered Makarov. Then, on July 7 of this year, his three teachers had randomly disappeared. Only Kurama knew why, but he wasn't telling.

"Well! I can tell you are accomplished in magic. However, you have little experience fighting against other mages. We will accept you, but you will need to go with other mages on their own missions before you can start taking your own." Makarov said. Naruto nodded his assent, since it seemed pretty reasonable.

"Alright, then. Should we tell the others?" Naruto asked.

"We should." They walked over to the door and opened it. In came Erza, Mira, Gray, Elfman, and Lissana. They all collapsed on top of each other, and when they got themselves untangled they looked up into the angry eyes of the guildmaster.

"Were you EAVESDROPPING on my PRIVATE CONVERSATION with Naruto?!" Makarov asked angrily. Four of the five looked down in guilt. Only Mirajane glared at the master defiantly.

"We only wanted to see what was going on with the new kid. The only thing we heard was about him meeting you and his masters disappearing. Speaking of which, who are Elthun, Ventallia, and Melusine?" Mira demanded. Naruto only chuckled.

"My secrets will become public to all. Just be patient," was all he would say. Makarov couldn't help but notice it was surprisingly similar to what Naruto told him six years ago. That was when Laxus walked in.

"Yo, gramps. What's up with the new guy?" Laxus asked. Makarov noticed he actually seemed genuinely interested in Naruto; not like he usually acts when someone arrives. He usually dismisses them completely.

"Hi. My name is Naruto. It's very nice to meet you," Naruto said as he extended his hand for a handshake. Laxus regarded it for a moment before returning the gesture.

"Nice to meet you too. It'll be nice to have a strong mage added to the ranks of our guild." Everyone watching the two was stunned. Laxus _never _commented on other's strength.

"What makes you so certain I have power? I could end up the weakest mage in the guild!"

"I dunno... something just seems to make you stand out among a crowd..." Laxus grinned at the other blonde and headed back out into the main hall. Makarov watched him go and turned to Naruto. Wait... was he _blushing_? Naruto noticed this and turned away. Makarov couldn't help but smirk at his grandson's antics. He had a pretty good idea of why Laxus would act that way around Naruto...

* * *

"Everyone! We have a new member of Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled out. Everyone in the guild hall cheered at the prospect of a new comrade. That was when the door opened again, and a boy with pink hair walked in. He was pretty ragged looking, and he looked as though he could barely walk. He got five steps in, before he collapsed to the ground.

"Someone bring that boy to the Med bay... QUICK!" Two mages ran over and lifted the boy up. They brought him through a door over in a corner of the guild hall. Makarov quickly followed behind, wondering who this new recruit was...

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER! It amuses me to tease my readers so...**

**Anyways, did any of you figure it out yet? Well, if you haven't, you'll have to wait until I post Chapter 4 before I change the character list to show who Naruto will end up with. I decided to bring in Natsu at the same time as Naruto because... well, it just seemed plausible. (That means _possible _for my readers with a small vocabulary)**

**-teaching the younger generation about words:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Welcome... TO MY _LAIR_! Chapter number 4 is ready for reading!**

**First off...**

******REVIEW ANSWER TIME!**

******NyaNyaKittyFace: No, I'm not... and WTF is a 'trap'?! I'm not even going to bother though, so don't ask again... ALSO: nice job figuring out who the lucky guy is! :)**

******J********: I promise the pairing won't be crazy bullshit or anything like that... plus, you should've realized that Naruto is about 16 right now. Also, all of your guesses were wrong, ESPECIALLY Romeo, since he probably hasn't even been born yet...**

******Vortekz********: Just so you KNOW... the name of the story literally means 'Dragon Slayer of the Storms". IDEK WTF romaji is...**

******Destroyerz: Thank you for your support with my new story! Also, please know that school and avoiding my mom's radar is causing me to go REALLY slow at this... I'm going as fast as I can, just please be patient. :(**

**Now, I promise I'm not going to abandon my other Naruto story... I just ran out of creativity for that story. I'll get back on it in a while... but until then you'll have to deal with this one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone in the guild was waiting to see how the pink-haired boy was doing, since he seemed pretty messed up when he arrived. While they were waiting, Naruto was getting quite a few congratulations, and he eventually learned everyone's name in the guild. Makarov opened the door late that night to see everyone patiently waiting. He was touched at their concern, and smiled at them.

"Don't worry, everyone. The boy was simply malnourished and exhausted from traveling so long. He'll be fine by morning," he said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, a soon a crowd was filing out the door, until the only ones left were the kids under 10, Naruto, and Makarov.

"I told you all that the boy will be fine. You don't have to worry about him for now," Makarov explained to the children. They simply stayed put.

"He would probably want to wake up to a kid instead of an adult. We can wait for him, please let us stay!" Lisanna begged. The other four begged as well. Makarov thought for a moment, then sighed.

"All right, you can all stay," he said. The children cheered. "BUT... if I come back to a damaged guild hall, you five will be paying for the damages and fixing everything by yourself. Am I clear?" he threatened. The children frantically nodded their heads yes. Naruto grabbed the master and pulled him over to one side.

"Listen, if you like, I can stay here with the kids and keep an eye on them. If you don't trust my responsibility, at least think of it as a way for me to start getting close to the rest of the guild," Naruto said. Makarov simply grinned at him.

"I was actually planning on asking you to do that. It would give me peace of mind knowing an older mage would be here to take care of them..." Makarov handed Naruto a ring of keys for the guild hall. "Guard these with your life. Don't let the younger ones get a hold of these, and I'll be back at around seven o'clock in the morning." The master walked out of the guild hall, and Naruto locked the door behind him. He then turned to face the five children; Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira.

"Alright guys. I'm new around here, and I would like to start by getting to know you all. Since we have time to kill, how about we share our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals with one another? It would get us all a little closer acquainted with each other," Naruto offered. Erza and Mira glanced at each other, and turned away in a huff.

"I wouldn't want Goth Girl over here knowing anything about me!" Erza complained.

"Like I want Tomato Head to get close to me!" Mira whined. Naruto simply looked at them.

"How come you dislike each other anyways?" he asked. They glared at each other with distaste.

"I want to prove she's not better than me!" they both yelled at the same time. This caused Naruto to release a slight chuckle, and caused both girls to focus their attention on him. He shivered under the weight of the two glares.

"You got something you want to say, _punk_?" they threatened at the same time, again. Naruto hurriedly shook his head.

"Nononononono! Nothing to say here!" he motioned locking his lips with a key. They both smirked at him.

"Good." Again, together. Naruto looked at them and sighed.

"Let's just share... okay? I'll go first. My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, and all my precious people. I hate the three minutes it takes to make ramen, perverts, and people who can't tell the difference between the sword and the sheath. My hobbies are training, and hunting in the wilderness. My dream is to prove to so many people that I was never a monster!" he finished to meet many confused and/or shocked gazes.

"What is ramen?" Gray asked. Naruto stared at him with a horrified expression.

"You have never even _heard _of ramen?!" he asked. Everyone around him shook their heads no. Naruto grinned in anticipation.

"Well then... it's time to show you the wonders of the world!" He quickly brought everyone to the bar, and he started cooking...

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING!" the Strauss siblings yelled.

"This is really good!" Gray said.

"It's okay..." Erza said. "I'd definitely keep eating if someone gave me some, just not my favorite..." she looked up to see Naruto stare at her, horrified.

"What?" she demanded. Naruto pointed to a window in the corner. She got up and slowly walked over to it. She looked outside, but saw nothing. She was about to turn away, when a slimy tentacle or... _something_ smacked against the window. She jumped and ran back to Naruto.

"What was that thing?!" she half screamed at him. Mira chuckled at her rival's fear.

"It was probably nothing, Little Miss Tomato Head jumping at shadows..." she taunted. Erza turned to her angrily, but Naruto's voice stopped her.

"No... she saw _it_. The Ramen was displeased by her reaction. Her summoning it will doom all who deny the Ramen..." he said in a creepy tone. All five kids balked at this, before Erza quickly jumped back on her stool and slurped away happily.

"I... I LOVE the ramen, Naruto! It is delicious!" she yelled desperately. The tentacle on the window slowly slid off, before leaving no trace of it's existence behind.

"Ermmm... is it still there, Naruto?" Erza asked fearfully. Naruto simply sighed.

"We will never know..." was all he could say. She gulped in fear.

* * *

After that little incident, the six gathered back into a circle. Naruto quickly gathered the information from Elfman, Lisanna, and Gray... but Erza and Mira were still stubborn about their choice. He could only sigh. No need to bang his head against a brick wall.

"Alright then... now that we know _almost_ everyone's likes and dislikes, why don't we talk about what our magics are?" he asked. Again, the two girls glared at each other. Before they could argue, Naruto interjected.

"You've probably fought sometime before, yes? You've already seen the other's magic, so just stop complaining and let the rest of us know, okay?" They glared at him again, before sighed as they knew he was right. Naruto smirked. _'N: 1, M&E:...1' _he thought to himself, grimacing towards the end. He learned that the Strauss siblings could use Takeover magic, but that they used different forms of it. Lisanna used Animal, Elfman used Beast, and Mira used Satan Soul. Naruto started to fear Mira. Gray revealed he could use Ice-Make magic. However, his creations would be immobile unless he moved them. Erza revealed she used Requip magic, and that, besides swords, she could Requip her armor as well. She was a rarity in that regard. Finally, they asked Naruto about what he could do. He sighed. He wanted to try and trust the members more, but he was in a tight spot right now. Ah, well. They shared with him, he would share with them.

So, he did. He told them the same story he told Makarov, about waking u in the forest, finding his teachers, meeting the master, and his teachers disappearance on July 7 of this year.

"7/7 of x777? ...WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IGNEEL?!" A voice roared. Everyone turned towards the Med Bay doors to see the pink-haired boy standing there. Rather furious as well.

"Ah, good. You're aw-" Naruto didn't get to finish as a flame-covered fist punched him in the face.

"How do you know about Igneel?" the boy yelled again. Naruto held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Calm down, please. I don't know who Igneel is at all, but my teachers did mention the name once or twice if I think about it..." The boy slowly lowered his guard.

"Were you taught by dra-" he didn't finish, as Naruto quickly clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. He glanced over to his new friends. He hadn't said anything about his teachers being dragons yet, and he was worried about how the would take the news. He grabbed the boy by his neck, and brought him into a cellar. He put the boy down, checked the door to see if they were followed, and sat down with the boy.

"First, let's start with introductions. My name is Naruto, and I only got to the guild today."

"I'm Natsu," the boy said. They shook hands.

"Now then, I would like to keep it a secret that we were taught by dragons, okay? I'm a little worried about how the rest of the guild will accept us..." Naruto said. Natsu simply scoffed.

"Why would they not? We were trained by awesome creatures, and they made us powerful! They should be happy we joined their guild!" Naruto simply looked at him.

"I don't want to become a celebrity about what I can do... I want to be a star by working my way towards it! If your life is handed to you on a silver platter, it is no longer worth living. I will at least become an A-rank wizard before I tell everyone my secret. Will you promise me to do the same?" Naruto asked. Natsu looked at him for a moment, before grinning.

"Of course! We will work our way up the ranks together!" Natsu cheered. Naruto grinned at the boy, when he heard a thump on the door to the cellar. He sighed in annoyance, and walked over to and opened the door. In came all five kids, tumbling down onto one another. Naruto simply glared at them as they got themselves untangled. When they were separate once again, they looked down at the floor in guilt.

"I never wanted people to find out about me this way..." Naruto sighed. "It can't be helped. I want you all to promise me that, no matter what people say to you or what they do to you, you five will _never _tell anyone about me and Natsu's secret. Can you promise me that?" The five nodded solemnly.

"We promise," they chorused.

"Good. Now then, I might as well tell you about my teachers!" All seven (Natsu had joined them) sat in a circle in the cellar.

"I had three teachers; Elthun, Ventallia, and Melusine. They were the Lightning, Wind, and Water dragons, respectively. Melusine was really nice. She was compassionate to other creatures... at least the ones not a part of her hunt. She was teaching me Water magic, and I can say I am quite proficient! Ventallia was rather... bipolar. She could be calm as Melusine one minute, and flying off the handle about some trivial thing the next! She taught me Wind magic, and I have done my best work with it! Finally... was Elthun. He was the hardass of the three, and always acted like he had a stick up his butt!" Everyone listening giggled a bit at that.

"He taught me Lightning magic, but I wasn't that good at it... He mostly worked on my physical strength, so I didn't get too much time to learn magic from him. He taught me basics, but it wasn't enough... One more thing! I didn't tell you _all _of my powers. Being taught by dragons, I was taught Dragonslayer magic. It allows me to transform different parts of my body to become like a dragon's. It's namesake comes from the fact that no other magic can kill a dragon." The five children were stunned by this revelation. Natsu simply nodded in confirmation.

"It's true. Depending on the element of your teacher, Dragon Slayers will have different elements as well. However, I've never heard of _three _teachers... Naruto." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I was a... special case... Very weird life growing up, and I'm not talking about the dragons..."

* * *

At about one in the morning, Naruto decided to call lights out. He knew the kids would need some sleep, and luckily he found a storage closet with sleeping bags. Natsu was the only one who didn't need one, as he had a bed in the Med Bay, but all six kids were soon sound asleep. Naruto chuckled a bit as he watched them, but couldn't help but yawn. His trip took a lot out of him, and he was exhausted. Maybe he could catch a little shut eye...

He jumped when he heard knocking on the door. He walked over, after checking the kids didn't wake up, and asked who was there.

"Makarov," a voice replied. Naruto, in his drowsy state of mind, was too tired to think it through. Just as he unlocked the door did he notice the clock.

_'Wait... the master said he'd be back at seven... why does the clock say 5:30?' _he thought. The realization came to him too late. The doors flew open and a magic blast shot him halfway through the hall. He came to a stop with a groan, and looked up to see who was there. He saw three silhouettes outside.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Naruto roared. The three figures stepped into view to reveal three men.

"Jeez... only one kid at the guild? Hardly worth the effort..." one of them said.

"I can't believe that people say this is the strongest guild... they've got nothin' on us!" a second one yelled. The third smirked.

"Let's see how well Fairies will do under pressure... shall we?" he threatened. They slowly advanced toward Naruto, who was struggling to stand up. That was when he noticed the strange guild mark on their shoulder.

"What guild are you from?" he asked.

"Duh! We're from Phantom Lord! You stupid Fairies took away the spotlight from us, and we're here to teach you guys a lesson!" the first one yelled.

"Well then, it seems I get to test my strength against other mages..." Naruto mumbled to himself. He raised his voice, "I may have only just joined this guild, but these people have taken me in immediately! I will never let anyone hurt the precious people in my life!" he shouted.

"Like you could even think of stopping us!" the first one yelled. "**Requip**!" The mage summoned double pistols and began to rapidly shoot Naruto. However, when the dust from the attack cleared, not a scratch was seen.

"H-how...?"

"My Wind magic allows me to control the air currents around us. A simple wind barrier is all it takes to make your bullets useless. I'll take care of you first! **Wind Blade**!" A giant blast of wind was fired at the pistol user. He tried to stand his ground, to no avail, and was subsequently tossed out of the guild hall.

"How dare you!" Number Two and Three yelled. "**Fire Bullet**!" they cried together, shooting two streams of fire towards Naruto. He quickly jumped out of the way, and the flames blasted the wall close to the room everyone was sleeping in. A look of panic, and then fury appeared on Naruto's face. Wind gathered around his body as he slowly rose into the air. He then brought his hands together, his palms crossed and his index and middle finger extending into an 'x' shape. He roared in absolute fury, "**EMERA BAREM**!" A huge blast of wind flew towards the two mages, striking them and throwing them from the guild hall to join their comrade.

"Now that I've got you three out of the guild hall, I think it's time I taught you a lesson in PAIN!" Naruto yelled. He activated his Water Dragon Slayer magic, with scale patterns appearing all over his body. His teeth and nails sharpened into points, and his hands and feet received webbing in between the digits. Finally, his hair suddenly starting floating about as though he was underwater. Finished with his transformation, he lept out of the guild hall, yelling, "**Water Dragon's Double Iron**..." he got right up to the three mages, with his hands completely enveloped in drilling whirlpools.

"**FISTS**!" he punched the mages with both of his hands, creating a crater where they were standing. He quickly invoked another spell, this one to send them away for good.

"**Water Dragon's Wing Attack**!" he roared again. A tendril of water appeared behind both of his arms, which he thrust forward. The tendrils hit the mages and sent them flying off into the distance, bloodied and bruised. Naruto deactivated his Dragon Slayer magic, and turned to go back inside. That was when he saw the small crowd standing around him, watching in fear. Every single one of them was a Fairy Tail mage, including the kids that were inside.

"Ummm... hi?" he said tentatively. Everyone could only stare at him in amazement. Makarov slowly walked towards him after disengaging himself from the crowd.

"Naruto, why did you beat those three people up like that?" Makarov asked. Naruto huffed angrily.

"They said they were from Phantom Lord, and that they wanted to punish us for pushing them out of the spotlight. I would've just used my Wind magic, but they almost hurt the kids. I decided they needed more than a simple ejection from the hall," Naruto said, irritated still at the three mages. Makarov stared at the boy for a moment, before grinning widely.

"Well my boy, you've certainly proved you know how to fight! Three mages, by yourself, for your first battle is quite impressive, my friend!" Naruto grinned widely. The entire guild cheered, and hoisted Naruto up on their shoulders.

From up there, he could see everyone's faces. He even saw Laxus off in a corner, clapping in approval. Naruto couldn't help but blush and grin at the Lightning user. As Naruto was carried into the hall, everyone stopped as they saw the extent of the damage from the skirmish. All the chairs and tables were tossed around the room, and one of the walls was on fire. Someone quickly extinguished it, but Makarov saw it all. He went as pale as a ghost, and stood there with a horrified expression on his face. Everyone could only sigh as they thought,

_'We REALLY go overboard here in Fairy Tail..."_

* * *

**Yayyy! My first battle scene is COMPLETED! Please tell me what you thought of it! Likes, dislikes, comments, concerns? Anything is appreciated in knowing how well I did!**

**If you are confused as to why I made it seem so one-sided, it's because of the fact that those three mages were, like, the rejects of Phantom Lord. They were there to try and gain approval within their guild... but now they've just made themselves look like fools. Also, Naruto only used Dragon Slayer magic out of ANGER, not DESPERATION.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**-beating up Phantom Lord within his dreams:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	5. Chapter 5: Missions

**Alrighty, then... fifth chapter! **

**I've read some reviews, and for the most part you guys seemed to enjoy the battle scene! I'm glad... since it was tough to do so without any information on the attackers whatsoever. Like, they never existed until I made this story... so I had to improvise with their magic.**

**Also, I've noticed some people do NOT like Naruto and Laxus getting together. They also feel the need to comment on it, implying that the pairing will ruin the story. To those few, I say GO FUCK YOURSELF! I thought Laxus was hot, and Naruto seemed like a perfect fit. PLUS, since Naruto is bad at Lightning magic, that'll make Laxus want to help out Naruto in that area. _And the love will BLOSSOM_!**

**So, yeah. Naruto x Laxus pairing, if I was not clear.**

**Do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Within a few days, the guild was back to normal. Fire damages were fixed, and all the tables and chairs were replaced. Makarov didn't blame Naruto, though. The boy was new, and he was defending the guild hall. In all honesty, Makarov was silently thanking him, since his intervention prevented more damage done to the hall if the invaders kept attacking. Or worse... if _Natsu_ stood up to them instead.

Natsu has already proved his strength in magic, but also his low self-control in wielding it. He has already destroyed half of Magnolia, simply because he got into a fight with Gray. That was the other problem; Natsu and Gray had a rivalry that was almost as bad as Erza and Mira. _Almost_, since Erza somehow felt the need to break the two up whenever they fought. And truthfully, the girl terrified every single mage in Fairy Tail except for Naruto, Laxus, Gildarts, and Makarov himself.

Oh, and Mira as well...

Anyways, Naruto hadn't been able to get an apartment yet, since he hasn't gone on any missions yet. Luckily, the guild hall had dorms for the mages who either just joined, didn't receive enough jewels to pay their rent and were kicked out, or never stayed for too long and thus, didn't see any point in buying an apartment. So far, only Natsu and Gildarts had rooms in the male dorm besides Naruto, since Natsu had also just joined and Gildarts was never in town too frequently. Kurama also got his own little bed to sleep in, and the strange fox was quite pleased. So far, it had been working perfectly, and Naruto and Kurama were happy.

* * *

**One week later...**

Naruto sighed in annoyance. He couldn't believe that the male dorms had been destroyed within a week of him staying there. Normally, people would've assumed it was Natsu, but he was in the guild hall at the time of the accident, as well as Naruto. Natsu was in another fight with Gray, at the same time Erza was fighting Mira, and Naruto was watching with a smirk on his face. All of a sudden, a huge crashing noise was heard outside the hall, and everyone froze.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled. Everyone quickly ran outside (or flew in Kurama's case) to find the source of the noise. Following a dust cloud, they all ended up outside the male dorms. Or... what WAS the male dorms. Naruto and Natsu stared at the rubble in shock, before Natsu's Flame Cloak and Naruto's Storm Mail began to slightly gather around them. Kurama began to shake in absolute fury.

"WHO...DID THIS?!" they roared in unison, as Kurama began a rant on how he would destroy the person who ruined his bed. A coughing sound was heard behind the group, and everyone turned around to see Gildarts standing there sheepishly.

"Hehehe... hi. Ummm... I PROMISE you that I didn't do this on purpose guys," Gildarts explained. Both Dragon Slayers seemed to calm down a little bit, but they were still angry.

"How could it have been an ACCIDENT?!" Kurama roared. "Unless you can't control your magic and it can randomly destroy stuff around you, then there is no excuse!"

"Actually, that is exactly what happened." Everyone simply stared at him in disbelief. Gildarts sighed.

"Look, my Crash magic can destroy anything it touches, and unfortunately it's hard for me to control it. One little slip-up and, well, take a look for yourself..." Natsu looked back at the wreckage, before turning to face Glidarts again, with stars in his eyes.

"FIGHT ME!" he yelled, excitedly. Everyone just sweatdropped at his outburst. Naruto quickly leaned down to whisper in the boy's ear.

"Trust me, right now you are in no way capable of defeating him. You probably might not even come back from that battle alive." Natsu turned a shade of green.

"Ummm... maybe after I train a little more first..." he said to Gildarts nervously. The Crash user laughed loudly.

"Sure kid, we'll fight each other someday!" he turned to walk away. It was only after he disappeared from sight that Naruto yelled,

"Wait, where are me and Natsu going to live now?!"

* * *

**One week later...**

Naruto has become somewhat of an enigma within Fairy Tail. He has been the ONLY person to ever receive help from _Laxus_. After the destruction of the dorm, and Naruto's outburst, Laxus offered Naruto a place to stay. Even though Naruto accepted, Kurama simply flew off into the woods, and had not been seen since he left. However, his apartment was too small for three people so Natsu had to improvise. All the members of Fair Tail pooled some money together to give Natsu a single-bedroom apartment for a month, with would give him enough time to get some money of his own. Naruto was also working towards getting an apartment, but the rule that forced him to go with someone else on missions was still in place. Makarov wanted to remove it and let NarutoHe hated to do this to Laxus, but he couldn't get his own place yet and he had nowhere else to stay. So, he was going to have to remain where he was until something happened to change his luck around(1).

That something happened within a two days later. Naruto had finally asked the younger kids to join them, and Erza and Gray happened to be working together on a mission. They allowed him to tag along, and the three headed off. The mission was to apprehend a group of bandits, around thirty, and Naruto was looking forward to it...

* * *

**Mission Start**

Naruto, Gray, and Erza were hiding out in the forest close by to the bandit camp. There were thirty-or-so bandits that had been raiding the nearby village for weeks. They stole any type of valubles, and unfortunately got bored with it. A week ago, they raided the village and kidnapped five girls. The day before the three mages arrived, they captured another five and were holding all ten hostage. Naruto trembled with rage at the news, since he always hated rapists and woman-beaters. He stormed his way out of the mayor's office and headed straight for the camp. Only with Gray and Erza forcing him to stop did he actually gain a clear mind.

He was still pissed, though.

"Okay guys. Master had trained me in strategy during my time at the guild, so I'll come up with the plan of attack. I'll let you guys interject if anything seems off or if there is a better alternative. Is that agreeable?" Erza asked. Both boys nodded their heads, albeit a little reluctantly with Gray. "Good. Now, the leader's tent seems to be directly in the middle, the tent that holds all the girls is to the left of that, and the tent that contains all the stolen items is to the right. I'll be going after the captives' tent, since a girl walking in would be less of a shock to the girls. Gray, since you can make things using your magic, I want you to go after the tent with the valuables. Set up something that will prevent any of the bandits from accessing the tent and making off with anything. Naruto, your magic seems to be the strongest, and you are also the oldest of us. I need you to confront the leader himself. You should be able to take him out quickly, though. Not many bandits are actually mages. Along the way to our destinations, we all need to immobilize any and all bandits to cross our path. Does this sound like a sound plan?" A nod from both boys. "Good. Gray, attack from the East flank. I'll attack from the West. And, Naruto..." she started.

"Yes?" he asked. She grinned at him.

"Why don't you knock on the front door?"

* * *

Naruto was walking in the woods, and headed straight to the front gate of the camp. He walked right inside, acting like he belonged, and it was only after a few seconds did it register in the bandits' minds that he didn't belong here. They surrounded him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of them demanded. Naruto looked around with an oblivious expression on his face.

"Oh... isn't this the county fair? I was hoping I could get some stuff to buy for my friends, and I have _lots of money in my wallet_." Naruto said. The bandits looked at each other and grinned.

"Well boy, you are NOT in the right place. However, a wallet could definitely be useful to my friends here..." another bandit spoke up. Naruto looked around at the surrounding enemies before sighing.

"No... I think not." Magic began to gather in his hands, before he raised them both up in the air, palms up and wrists together.

**"Thunder Barrier!" **he yelled. A dome of yellow, sparking energy surrounded the circle, encasing almost every bandit in camp inside. One foolishly tried to touch it, only to be blasted back at least ten feet. Naruto grinned ferociously at the bandits.

"I believe you all made a **terrible **mistake..." he said. He lept at them, and proceeded to beat up every single one inside the barrier. He didn't even need to use magic! Both Erza and Gray watched the proceedings with amazement. Five minutes later, Naruto was the only one still standing. Erza slowly began to walk towards Naruto, who hadn't seemed to notice her presence just yet.

All of a sudden, Gray screamed, "Erza, look out!" Naruto's head snapped in her direction, before making a finger gun pointing in her direction.

**"Lightning Bullet!" **he roared in fury. A bolt of lightning shot out of his index finger. It zipped by her, and rather close to her face as well. She heard a pained grunt, and a body fell down next to her, which she stared at in shock. Naruto put the 'barrel' of the gun up to his lips and blew away a wisp of smoke rising from his fingertip.

"No one. Touches. My. FRIENDS." he said with a deadly undertone. He quickly stalked off towards the main tent. Erza simply watched him go in awe, before returning to the task at hand. Gray followed suit, and erected an ice barrier around the tent, which would remain until the soldiers could get here. Erza freed the prisoners and led them towards the entrance to the camp. She stayed close to the group, defending them until the soldiers would arrive. The main tent, however, seemed to be completely quiet. However, a scream rising in volume began to pierce the air before stopping abruptly. making Erza and Gray worry about what was going on inside.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier...**

Naruto walked inside the tent to see a man sitting there on a crudely constructed throne. To the left of the throne was the body of a young woman. Naruto's rage was instant, and the stranger picked up on it.

"So, you've come to save the little sluts, haven't you? Trust me, it's too late to save her," he said, motioning to the girl on the ground. He began to chuckle, and not in a pleasant way. "Oh, the girl had a lot of fight in her. It would usually be enjoyable, but she had too much. A little slit on her wrists, a stab in the stomach, and I was able to finish in peace. She'll rest in it forever, though..."

Naruto was furious. So much that his entire body seemed to be emitting a dark aura of death.

"Awww... did I make the poor little baby mad? Maybe if I-" he didn't finish his thought, as Naruto blasted him up into the air with a geyser of water. Naruto jumped up to meet him, and gathered Lightning magic in his hand, shaping it into an orb.

"Be honored to become the fist person to die by this technique..." Naruto said. He thrust the orb into the man's chest, yelling, **"Thunderous Death Technique: 10,000 Volts Murder!" **He landed on the ground at the same time as the man. As soon as their feet touched the ground, the bandit leader began convulsing. He began to whimper, which got louder and louder until he was screaming in pure agony. He suddenly stopped, and one second later his body exploded into a shower of gore. Naruto, who had never tested this on another living being, was horrified. He thought it would only stop his heart, not do... _that_... He stood there in shock, before focusing on the girl in front of him. As he checked her, he realized that she had no pulse. He swallowed heavily, before closing her eyes. He bowed his head in silence for a few seconds before getting up and walking out of the tent. As his comrades saw him, they ran to him in relief. That changed to worry as he threw up.

"Naruto! What happened? Are you okay?" Gray asked worriedly. Naruto stared at him, grief-stricken.

"I... I killed a man..." he said in a haunted tone. They stared at him in shock. "I recently made a Lightning magic technique to deal with the worst criminals, the ones who _deserve_ to die, but I never practiced it on another human being before. Th-the leader sat there, waiting for me, as a girl's corpse was laying there next to him. He... he _mocked _her _death_! I couldn't help myself, and I used my new technique on him and he... he..." Naruto broke off with a shudder. Erza's eyes hardened, and she opened up the flap to the tent and peered inside. She quickly closed it, and walked away with horror written on her face. She grabbed Gray and warned him to not go in there. Gray didn't even bother to argue.

* * *

A day after the... event... Naruto and the others returned to Magnolia Town. They had received their pay, but quickly left due to Naruto's attitude. He had grown quiet and sullen, which terrified the other two since this was a complete 180 to his normal attitude. The entire way back was silent between the three, and it only seemed to make Naruto even more depressed. They made it to Magnolia Town, and headed straight to the guild hall. They walked inside, to hear a loud cheer directed at them.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone in the guild hall yelled. Naruto stared at them in shock. A huge party was being thrown for him completing his first mission, the master had explained to him. Naruto nodded in understanding, and adopted a happy face. Erza and Gray were stunned at this. What happened to the haunted look on his face due to the mission? They put it out of their minds, as their respective rivals challenged them immediately. A brief tussle occured, which caused both of them to forget all about Naruto for the moment.

Naruto spent the entirety of the party with a happy face. He wasn't as loud or friendly as before, but everyone assumed it was due to him being tired. Only two pairs of eyes noticed something wrong.

* * *

The party ended later that night, as Naruto said he was tired from the trip and needed to get some sleep. He headed back to the apartment he shared with Laxus, let himself in the spare key he was given, and closed the door, which plunged him into darkness. He immediately began to whimper, which turned into sobs. At that point, a light snapped on to reveal Laxus. Naruto quickly stopped his crying, and put the mask back on.

"Hey Laxus, I didn't see you at the party. It was fun, but I'm a little tired and I wanted to-"

"Bullshit." Naruto stared at him in shock.

"Wh-wha..."

"I said BULLSHIT!" Laxus roared. "Something happened during that mission, and don't try to deny it! I want you to tell me _exactly _what happened that has you so depressed." Naruto stared at Laxus in shock, before explaining the details of the murder he committed. By the end of his story, he was sobbing uncontrollably whilst kneeling on the ground. Laxus stared at his friend, before he knelt down as well and wrapped the blonde in a hug. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. Naruto needed nothing more.

* * *

**Well! An interesting turn in my story, eh? This is the point in the story where Naruto and Laxus become more than 'just friends' *squeels like a fangirl*. They still haven't called it an actual relationship yet, though, so wait for it.**

**I'll explain why Naruto is so upset about the murder. When he came to this universe, he was six, yes? As he grew up, he began to forget about most of his time in the Elemental Nations, and chose to remember the good times he had while forgetting the bad. That included killing others... no more needs to be said.**

**I also decided that Naruto will gain a couple killing techniques for each element he uses, including Storm. There will be different names, so it doesn't repeat 'Death' in each name, but will _imply _the word death.**

**(1): I felt that Naruto's insane luck will go away. No need for something like that...**

**BTW: I'm not sure if that technique Naruto used ever existed in the canon or in another fic... I PROMISE I made it up by myself.**

**Anyways, review to give me some tips, and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**-slightly disgusted by what he wrote:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Hi.**

**Sooo... some people like the story plot so far, but they DON'T like the yaoi part. Look, I PROMISE that the most M/M you will see will be heavy make-out sessions. Not that big of a deal, people! Just read it because of the actual plot, not the relationships...**

**Anyways, this chapter (unfortunately for the yaoi haters) will show the beginning of the relationship between Naruto and Laxus. May have a battle scene, I don't know. I'm an ad-libber when I write...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto walked into the guild the next morning, with a genuine smile on his face. Makarov silently regarded this, then thought about the boy's relationship with Laxus. Ever since Ivan had been excommunicated from Fairy Tail, Laxus had been growing increasingly distant. He had recently begun to berate the other members for not being strong, and was bullying the smaller kids which earned him quite a reputation for being a jerk.

That all changed once Naruto walked in the door.

Laxus has started to revert back to the friendly young boy Makarov once knew, and he was nothing but glad for his grandson.

* * *

**One week after mission...**

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he bolted out of his bed. He then proceeded to face-plant directly into a wall, which snapped him back into reality. He looked around for a few minutes, as though trying to figure out where he was. He slowly sank down to the floor, and silently began to sob. His problem wasn't getting better, it was getting worse. The first night back was fine, he slept without any problems. The next night, however, yielded nightmares about the ordeal. The nightmares kept getting worse, until he finally began to scream bloody murder every time he had one.

"Naruto?!" a voice yelled in concern. Laxus burst through the doorway to see Naruto crying on the floor. He sighed, then walked over to the blonde. He picked his friend up and sat down on the bed with the other blonde in his arms. Naruto cried for at least five minutes before he could relax again.

"I-I'm better now Laxus... thank you..." Naruto mumbled. Laxus only sighed.

"You really need to get over it already... It's only been a week, but the nightmares seem to be getting worse," Laxus stated. Naruto nodded.

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do?! I can't tell anyone about my situation..."

"Or our situation..." Naruto added as an after thought.

"It's not going to be easy..." Laxus started. "The mind is the most delicate thing of the human body. Any magic to fix a person's mentality could very well do the opposite, and destroy them. That's why I never took you to a Medical mage, they couldn't do anything to help but they could harm you even more..."

"What about a spell to forget specific moments? I can deal with the fact I killed someone, but... the _method_ is what bothers me..." Naruto said with a shudder. Laxus grimaced as well. The details he gleaned from Naruto were something out of a bloody horror novel he would enjoy to read. READ, not LIVE.

"Maybe... I'll ask Grandpa tommorow... for now, just try to relax." Naruto nodded, and his breathing began to soften. Soon, the boy was asleep in his friend's arms. Laxus gently eased him out onto the bed, then left without a sound.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto did not show up at the guild. Quite a few members were worried about where the blonde mage had gone. Only Gray and Erza had an inkling, but they decided not to say anything. Makarov also had a clue as to where Naruto was but remained silent as well. That was when he noticed Laxus was missing as well...

* * *

"Laxuuus..." Naruto moaned, "...why did you keep me from going to the guild today?!" he finished with a yawn. These nightmares were ruining his sleep, and it was beginning to show.

"I _told _you, you're not figuring out until we get there!" Laxus said sharply. Naruto huffed, but continued forward. All of a sudden, Laxus froze.

"We're here," he announced. Naruto peered up at the sign.

"_'Magical Memory Misters'_? What the hell kind of name is that?!" Naruto yelled indignantly, finally understanding what Laxus was doing, and not liking it one bit.

"The name is goofy, I agree, but they are some of the best Memory mages in Earthland! If they can't help, nothing can..."

* * *

Both walked inside to see a man with a welcoming smile. Somehow, it turned out to be a little creepy.

"Welcome," the man said. "Can I help you? Do you need to remember something, or store a memory for safekeeping?"

"No, we're here for two reasons. One, to get _rid _of a specific memory, and Two, to figure out why it keeps plaguing me," Naruto stated. The man frowned.

"But, but every memory is _special_!" the man argued. "Do not hasten to throw away such treasures! Why, if it were up to me, I'd-" he broke off after seeing Naruto's expression. His anger abated into pity for the boy.

"Ah... something traumatic, then?" he asked softly. He received only an imperceptible nod in return. "I will call in our best mage. He wil help you get to the bottom of this issue." Naruto smiled at the man in gratitude, then sat down in a chair to wait. He was eventually called in to an office with mahogany walls, bookcases lining both sides of the room, and a chocolate-colored desk with a man sitting at it. He was dressed rather strangely, decked in varying shades of red. On top of that, he word a wide-brimmed hat with a white feather sticking out of it. He stood up to greet Naruto with a warm handshake.

"Good day, my name is Rufus Lore."

* * *

After brief introductions and small talk, the two soon got down to business.

"I understand that you are suffering from a traumatic experience that forces nightmares upon you, correct?" Rufus asked, gaining a nod in return. "Well then, I shall need to see what the actual memory is... **Memory-**" "WAIT!" Naruto yelled. Rufus froze, not knowing what was wrong.

"I'll need to explain a little bit, before you actually see the memory. See, I'm a mage at Fairy Tail, and I had gone on a mission to take out a bandit camp. The leader had taunted me into doing something... drastic... and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." Rufus nodded in understanding.

"I see. I promise I will not make any harsh judgements on your actions. Now then, **Memory Magic: Memory Viewer!"** Rufus yelled. His vision became slightly unfocused, as he sorted through Naruto's memories. Naruto was, unfortunately, forced to relive the memory.

* * *

**Inside the memory...**

Naruto was standing next to Rufus, right in the middle of the bandit camp. He looked around, before seeing a yellow dome off in the distance.

"That way," he said. "That's where I am." Both started walking in the direction of the dome, arriving just in time to see it disappear.

_'Erza, look out!' _Memory Gray yelled. Memory Naruto turned quickly, firing the Lightning Bullet at the bandit sneaking up behind Memory Erza. Both Narutos and Rufus walked into the tent.

Nothing more needs to be said, as Naruto and Rufus left after Memory Naruto fled the tent.

* * *

**Real World...**

Rufus snapped back into reality, with shock written on his face. It quickly disappeared, and he returned to his calm and suave attitude. However, just a hint of sadness was present as well.

"I see... Naruto, you must understand that you did the right thing. That man probably deserved what he got, especially after what he did to that poor girl," Rufus said, trying his best to help Naruto sort out the problem without the use of magic. Naruto only shook his head.

"It's not that I killed the man. It-it's _how _I killed him. That had never been tested on a human before, thank god, but I had no idea that was what would happen! At most, I assumed it would've stopped his heart, or completely shocked his brain. Not... _that_..." he broke off with a shudder. Rufus grimaced while Naruto wasn't looking.

"I understand now... but this won't be easy. You see, I can take away the memory of killing someone, but leave behind the knowledge you did. Effectively, that means that you no longer have to keep seeing it over and over again, but fear of the method is harder. If I tried to remove all knowledge of what you did, you would regain your fear after using it on another person in another situation. I could at least try to remove the mental image. You would not see it, but still know exactly how it works, and what it does. Do you think it would solve your problem?" Naruto thought it over. He realized that as long as he didn't keep on seeing it over and over, he could live with the knowledge. He nodded his consent.

"Good. Now, **Memory Magic: Memory Removal!" **Naruto's eyes rolled up into his head. Rufus frowned, this wasn't normal. Usually, the target simply became unfocused for a bit; this boy was different. All of a sudden, Naruto started to move. A grin so ferocious it terrified Rufus appeared on Naruto's face.

**"Oh dear, you shouldn't have tried to remove that memory my dear. How else will this boy feel such pain?" **'Naruto' said. Rufus yelled out, "Who are you? Answer me!"

**"I am Jabez, the Demon Born of Great Pain, and this boy has quite a lot of pain," **the voice said. Rufus paled. A demon? It would explain why Naruto had such problems, but Jabez was created by the Book of Zeref, which means... he was in deep trouble.

* * *

Laxus was sitting in the waiting room, obviously waiting. He sat there for a few moments, contemplating why Naruto couldn't get over the memory. He had a breakdown at the front door the night he came home, and it seemed as though he needed to get it off his chest. He had slept soundly that night, although Laxus recalled smelling a dark aura around Naruto's bedroom in the morning. That night was when the nightmares began.

It didn't make sense, since Naruto never had any problems during the day, except exhaustion perhaps. It's not like he was possessed or anything!

All of a sudden, a crash from the room Naruto entered was heard. Laxus jumped up and ran inside to find Rufus sitting there in shock and the window in the back broken.

"What happened?!" Laxus yelled.

"He... he was possessed by the demon Jabez. The Demon Born of Great Pain. It explained exactly why your friend has been having troubles with that particular memory..." Rufus explained.

"Where did he go?"

"I-I'm not sure... he seemed to leave behind a trail of destruction, though, so you can track him easily." Laxus peered outside to see a trail of destruction leading out of Magnolia. Laxus jumped out of the window and raced after his friend.

* * *

First though, Laxus knew he needed some help. He ran to Fairy Tail and ran inside, barely dodging a flying chair. The guild was in it's daily brawl, led by Erza and Mira today. He paid no notice, ad ran to his grandpa.

"Gramps..." Laxus started. Makarov calmly regarded him. "...we have an emergency regarding Naruto," he whispered into the guild master's ear. Makarov fully focused on his grandson now.

"Where is he?" he asked. Laxus waved a hand outside.

"Follow the destruction... it pretty much leads right to Naruto." Makarov jumped down from his perch and headed towards the door. Or at least tried to. The doors had been blasted open by a blur of orange, yellow, blue, and green. It ran directly into the path of the brawl, sending every contender flying. It stopped right in the middle of the hall to reveal Naruto. He calmly regarded everyone.

"Why can't you all stay quiet?! I come in here every day to listen to you all bickering like little two-year olds!" he unexpectedly roared in fury. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Laxus calmly walked up to 'Naruto'.

"Jabez... correct? Am I speaking with Jabez?" 'Naruto' grinned lecherously, before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he gained a series of demonic runes along his arms and legs.

**Very good... LAXUS. Yes, I know who you are. _That _memory isn't the only one I've viewed. Oh, you would not BELIEVE what he feels, _truly_ feels. He has absolutely fallen in love with-"** Jabez didn't finish as a lightning covered fist smashed him in the head. Jabez's face was fully submerged in the earth, but everyone could clearly hear his evil laughter. He popped back up, without even a scratch.

**"Heh. HehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, YES! I really missed the feeling of a punch to the head! It just makes me fell sooo... _angry_." **The demon's smile was gone, replaced with a cold, emotionless look. **"I think you should all feel what TRUE pain is. After all, I was born of pain, I cause pain, and I will DIE in absolute AGONY... MEMORY MAGIC: MEMORY VIEWER!" **Everyone was suddenly thrust into Naruto's memories. Jabez, meanwhile, was still in the real world. Waiting for them to come back out...

* * *

It didn't take long. Some returned earlier, some later. It all depended on their mental capacity. The reactions, however, were all the same.

Disbelief.

Anger.

Sadness.

Pity.

But worst of all: Betrayal. Betrayal by the fact that Naruto never trusted them enough to share his experiences. His emotions. His actual self. Laxus showed this the most, since he never knew, and he was never told.

Everyone stared at the demon in disbelief.

"You-you're lying!" Natsu roared. "That can't have happened! You made it all up to throw us off, you lied to us, you..." he broke off at the expression on the demon's face. No... no that was Naruto! It held nothing but regret and pain. Pain from his past life. Regret... for not telling the truth. It quickly switched back to Jabez.

**"No... no I WISH I made it up... This boy could be considered the one person I feel sorry for. His entire life was spent with neglect, harassment, sometimes even physical abuse. He never even knew why... but he didn't care! He kept going with a smile on his face, acting like he didn't have a care in the world. *sigh*... I think I'll be going now. I was planning on causing more pain in this boy's life, but his past has made me change my decision. In all honesty, I think me leaving will cause him more pain! Hahahaha!" **Naruto shuddered, as a dark force left his body. The tattoos disappeared, and he slumped to the ground. He slowly got back up, completely normal. However, as he looked at all of his comrade's faces, he felt anything but. He sighed in defeat, then slowly began to walk out. Just as he reached the door, a voice called out.

"Where the hell do you think YOU'RE going, mister?" Naruto turned to see Laxus right behind him.

"I don't belong here... I am not even from this world! I have no place to belong in Earthland... I-... I never wanted others to find out about my life, because it meant I am nothing like you. I am simply the ninja who failed everyone... I failed all my friends in the end, and I doubt my village ever cared about me. Heh, they're probably celebrating my death every October 10th... I was dealt a bad hand in life, and I'm making things worse by being here. I'm leaving, and I won't come back." He was suddenly grabbed by strong hands, and brought right up close to Laxus' face.

"No... no you're not."

"WHY?! I am nothing in this world! I have no parents! My familiar has left me! I don't even own a house! I have done ONE mission ever since I got here, and look at how fan-FUCKING-TASTIC THAT WENT!"

...

...

...*slap!*

Naruto stared at Laxus in shock. A red welt was forming on his cheek where he was smacked.

"You are completely UNGRATEFUL if you ever talk like that. You have friends here in the guild. You have a roof over your head. Your mission was a success, albeit traumatic. And, we all consider you to be our family at Fairy Tail. If you ever say that again, then don't even think about showing your face around Magnolia ever again." Naruto was roughly thrown to the side as Laxus stormed out. Naruto looked at all of the other guild members with hurt written on his face.

"What? Aren't you all going to give me a lecture like Laxus did?" Makarov simply shook his head.

"There's nothing more to say. You were given a second chance at a normal life, Naruto! You were blessed for saving your world! Now... now you seem to have forgotten exactly why you live here." Naruto stared at the guild master for a few seconds, before his gaze hardened and he quickly ran outside.

* * *

Laxus was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't think about anything, otherwise his thoughts would stray to Naruto and he'd smash something else. So, for now, he was content to just... _be_.

A door opened and was slammed shut.

Footsteps marching down the hall.

A silhouette appeared in his doorway, obviously Naruto.

"What? What do you want?" Laxus asked.

...

"Don't play games with me, tell me what you want?"

...

"GOD! If you're not going to say anything, then get out!"

...still silence...

"THAT'S IT!" Laxus roared as he stormed over to Naruto. They both ended up right in front of each other.

"Listen, I don't care what happened in the guild hall, but if you think you can just- *mmmpfh*!" Laxus broke off as he was pulled into a kiss. He stood in shock for a little bit, then it kicked in. Naruto. Kissing. _Laxus_. It finally happened. He could finally tell his crush how much he loved him. He quickly broke the kiss and was about to confess, but then he saw the look in Naruto's eyes.

"I knew it. Once you know about me, you don't want anything to do with me..." Naruto ran into his room, Laxus following closely. Naruto sobbed into the pillow, Laxus standing by the bed.

"You are absolutely moronic sometimes, you know that?" Laxus stated. The crying stopped.

"You idiot. You think I don't love you back?!" Laxus roared. Naruto slowly turned to face Laxus.

"W-wha?"

"I _said_... 'I love you too'." Naruto stared at his crush for a few moments, before jumping up to embrace him. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging each other, before they kissed once again.

"Well then..." Laxus teased. "...does this mean I now have a boyfriend?"

"It all depends." Naruto teased back. "When does the rest of the guild find out?"

"Tomorrow. Not a moment sooner."

"Good. Then the answer is yes." Laxus led Naruto to his bed, and the two dressed down to nothing but their underwear. They climbed into bed, and slept through the night in each other's arms.

* * *

**Okay, time to play Truth or Dare! *spins bottle, which lands on YOU* Okay, I call Truth. How many of you SQUEELED LIKE A FANGIRL WHILE READING THIS?!**

**Finally! The relationship blossomed! All it took was a traumatic experience, a demon, and the revealing of Naruto's entire life in the Elemental Nations. Tips on how to get yourself a man.**

**Anyways, the name Jabez actually means, 'Born of Pain'. I just lengthened it to make it a title...**

**Alright, I'll say it again to keep things clear. There will be REFERENCES to M/M scenarios, but no actual yaoi scenes. THAT can be written in another story.**

**Also, like how I incorporated Rufus into the story? I figured that he could've had a life before joining Sabertooth, and this situation fit perfectly!**

**-creative in incorporating canon...**

_**Kage Musha**_


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Hello fans of Naruto and Fairy Tail!**

**So, I'm probably going to initiate a timeskip here... simply because I don't know what to fill the time between last chapter and the beginning of the canon. There will be flashbacks, so that you get an idea of what happened between then and now.**

**Fun Fun Review Reading Time! Yayyyy!**

**Here's a _lovely _one from a guest: **F*** this shit! It had so much going for it before you brought the devil yaoi bullshit into this story. I'm done.** Well dear sir, in response to your kind and wonderful thoughts, here is some advice...:**

**Go to your fridge. Open it and look _waaayyyy _in the back, and there should be a can of soda. Go ahead and drink it. Quite refreshing, no?**

**Good. I'm glad you enjoyed you can of _SHUT THE FUCK UP_! **

**In this day and age, LGBT is commonly accepted in most places. What that means, is that the only ones who are satanic anymore are the ones who persecute the LGBT community. No one gives a shit about you, since you are an arrogant little prick. Emphasis on 'little prick'.**

**Anyways, another one from  .love: **Love the story and the part were he is forced to tell everyone about his past and how they still live him. Update soon.** Nice to know there are people who are more open minded to the world. Thank you for your kind response! Free cookies! (::)(::)(::)**

**How about this one from another guest: **I fucking want him to be with mira ... I mean sure it's overused but i've never seen a narumira fic with more than 5 chapters or with a decent style(yes this story is decent..so far...) except for a very little bit.. and dude c'mon mira is the most that can sympathize with him having a demon inside her and having a mask after suffering a harsh accident ... Also it'd be interesting if she used to hate him then regretted it after her sister's death and then starts falling in love with him while he has a bad thought of her bcz of her former coldness well im now rambling some shit..XD but it'd really be awesome so plz consider it man XD .. and btw how come she reffered to him as a "kid" when he's older than her ... she's 12 at this point while he's 16 -.-' Regardless plz update ASAP :)** Well... ummm... I'm glad you think my story is**_** decent... SO FAR...**_** But I've seen quite a few NaruxMira fics that turned out well. Anyways, your ideas are interesting, and I'll try my best to incorperate them into my story. FREE COOKIES! (::)(::)(::) YAYYY!**

**No more reviews...**

**Okay, so I'm also trying my best to make Naruto a little less OP. It seems as though he destroyed his opponents too easily, and I HATE IT!**

**KM: *anime tears***

**N: Uhhhh... what are you doing Kage?**

**KM: *tears stop* NARUTO! OhmygodIcantbelieveyoufinallyshowedupIwasboredoutofmyMINDwithoutanyonetotalktoandnowthatyoureherewecantalk  
aboutyouandLaxus-**

**N: HOLD IT! ...can you PLEASE stop talking so fast?!**

**KM: Well exCUSE ME! I've been stuck in this Godforsaken Room for the past few weeks or so! I can't talk to the people in the other universe, only this one. And, since you HAVE to be the first to come here, no one else has visited me. I can't believe it took you THIS LONG to finally visit me! *anime tears***

**N: Sorry, it's just that I've been so busy with work and-**

**KM: That's just an excuse for when you don't have one! *openly sobbing***

**N: *sighs* Well, since he's to busy being a baby, I'll finish off the intro. KM does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If he did, Sasuke and Sakura would never exist, and Natsu would actually have more than fragments of a brain. Also, you guys suck for leaving those nasty comments.**

**KM: Not ALL of them did, N! ...whatever, just:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto woke up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him.

"Hey babe. Ready to get to work?" Laxus asked. Naruto only groaned.

"Not really... I hate having to get up in the morning..." Laxus chuckled as he climbed out of the bed. He looked down at Naruto, and picked him up out of the bed.

"Hey... no fair!" Naruto teased. Laxus carried him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. While he began to cook breakfast, Naruto occupied himself in other ways.

"Kushina! Minato! It's morning!" Naruto yelled to two very specific mirrors hanging on the wall. Both surfaces warped, before showing both of Naruto's parents in their respective mirrors.

"Hi honey! How are you and Laxus this _fine _morning?" Kushina asked with a sneaky grin. Naruto only sighed. His mom could not stop teasing him about his boyfriend, and it pissed him off.

"Hey son. Got anything planned for the day?" Minato asked, not as cheery as his wife. It seemed as though Minato wasn't completely okay with Naruto's choice. Since, in his father's words, "That boy looks like someone out of a dark alley...(1)" Naruto grinned, remembering his parents' reaction when he first introduced Laxus to them...

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_"Okay now. Laxus, you remember what happened after I died, right?" Naruto asked as the two were alone in the apartment for the day. He received a nod in response, and kept going. "Well, I decided it's time to meet my parents!" Naruto finished happily. Laxus stared at the other blonde in shock._

_"Ummm... are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, they might not be okay with our... decisions..." Naruto huffed angrily._

_"They BETTER be okay with this! I can always smash the mirror if they don't like it."_

_"I thought it was nearly impossible to break the mirror...?"_

_"...let a boy dream, my dear..." Naruto walked over to a trunk in the corner of his room and opened it up. Inside were two mirrors; one was white and elegant, the other was black and gothic._

_"Minato~... Kushina~..." Naruto sang. The surfaces warped to reveal both of his parents sitting in chairs facing the mirror._

_"Hi Naruto!" they chorused. _

_"So... who's your friend?" Kushina asked, clearly getting to the point. Naruto giggled._

_"Guys, this is Laxus. He let me stay in his apartment after the guild dorms were destroyed. If it wasn't for him, I would've lived out on the street until I could get some jewels!" Laxus bowed to each mirror, since he couldn't shake hands._

_"Hello. It is nice to finally meet my friend's parents." Kushina was impressed with the blonde's manners, and was instantly liking him. Minato, on the other hand, felt a little concerned thinking this guy was friends with Naruto. Even with his charming attitude, he couldn't help but feel overprotective of his son. He only nodded in return, since he didn't want to upset Naruto._

_"So, um, I have something I need to tell you guys," Naruto started. Both parents were focused on him instantly._

_"What happened?!" they freaked out. Naruto waved his hands in a dismissive gesture._

_"It's nothing bad, I promise." Both calmed down, but were still quite interested. "Okay sooooo... I'm in a relationship!" Naruto practically screamed. His parents stared at him, expressions unreadable, before they both smiled._

_"Well its about time you found somebody!" Minato cheered. "You could've gone with the Hyuuga girl, but then there was the war, and... other... complications..." Minato finished, embarassed at almost revealing Naruto's secret. Kushina glared at her husband before turning her attention back to her son._

_"Soooo? Who's the lucky girl?" Kushina teased. Naruto became very red._

_"Well... you see, ummm..." Naruto started. Laxus interrupted._

_"That would be me," he said as he pulled the blonde in for a kiss. The effects were instantaneous; Minato keeled over at the thought that this... vagrant... was dating his son! Kushina, on the other hand, squeeled loudly before shooting off questions at a mile a minute._

_"How long have you been together? Where did you first meet? When did you fall in love? Did you do... IT, yet? Ohmygod, tell me you did NOT!" Kushina screamed._

_"Whoa, WHOA! Calm down mom! We've only been together a month, we met when I first arrived at the guild, we finally got together after the whole possession incident, and NO! Stop thinking about stuff like that!" Naruto yelled, slowly turning red. Laxus cleared his throat. Both mother and son turned to face him._

_"Ummm... I just want to say that I really do love him. I promise I won't ever leave him, and that he will be the only one for me. I want to know if you will allow us to be together?!" Laxus was freaking out by the end at the glare his boyfriend's mom was giving him. She kept it up for a few seconds, watching him fidget, before smiling warmly at him._

_"Of course I will. You two have true love for each other, and who am I to get in the way of that?" Laxus breathed a sigh of relief. "HOWEVER..." he gulped, "If I find out you broke my son's heart, death will not stop me from finding you and making sure you discover the joy of being female. Do I make myself CLEAR?" she threatened. He nodded fearfully, and the smile was back._

_"Good. Now son, I think you should leave. Your father is a little more temperamental than I with things like this. Let him mull it over, then come back to talk." Naruto nodded in agreement, before the mirrors returned to their original form._

_"I think my dad will really like you!" Laxus could only deadpan at his boyfriend. "...what?"_

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. His dad was SOOOOOO pissed when he came back. Twenty questions, ten threats, and a side conversation with his son later was the only thing that kept Minato from tearing his son away from such a _dangerous influence_. Somehow, Minato turned out to be an awesome father and a jerk of a dad at the same time.

Naruto sighed. His life was so fucked up...

* * *

Both blondes walked into the guild together, holding hands. Unfortunately, Laxus hadn't kept his promise to Naruto, and hid the truth from the guild ever since they got together. Naruto had finally gotten Laxus to man up, since it was either that or they would break up.

Anyways, varying reactions occurred throughout the guild that morning. The girls, who noticed the couple first, shrieked in joy, since their yaoi-o-meters had completely been destroyed. Everyone who didn't see them walked in was surely staring at the couple now. It took three seconds for the guys to comprehend what this meant.

Laxus and Naruto were DATING?! Pretty much every guy except Makarov, who didn't care, Gildarts, who was pretty cool with everything, and all the younger kids who didn't truly understand, fainted in shock. Naruto's group approached him while Laxus headed over to his grandfather.

"Naruto... why did the men all faint at the sight of you and Laxus?" Natsu asked. Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, and the recently joined Levy and Cana were all staring at him expectantly. Sure, Natsu was a little brash in saying it out loud, but that didn't mean they weren't curious. Naruto sighed, since it meant that he would have to explain things... which was extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay, so you know how a guy and a girl can love each other, right?" he started. All the children nodded. "Well... guys can love other guys in the same way. When two guys love each other like that, they are defined as being homosexual, or gay as slang. Don't think it's just for guys too. Girls can also be homosexual, but the term for females is lesbian." They stared blankly at him for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, listen. We aren't that little anymore Naruto! We know all about homosexuality!" Erza said indignantly. "What we want to know is why you and Laxus were holding hands!" It hit all of them at the same time like a ton of bricks.

"OHMYGOD!" the girls screamed.

"NO WAY!" yelled the guys.

"YOU AND LAXUS ARE DATING!" they all roared. Naruto deadpanned at them.

"Uh, DUH! When did it become obvious?! When he and I came in holding hands, or when I started the gay talk?!"

* * *

Makarov and Gildarts were smiling mischievously at Laxus as he walked up. He huffed irritably at them.

"Not. A. Word," he said, knowing they were just going to tease him.

"What? You thought we didn't know? It was completely obvious! From your first words toward him, to you offering him a place to stay, and to your amazing speech after Naruto's secret was revealed!" Makarov said. Laxus deadpanned at him.

"If it was so obvious, why are you two the only ones who aren't surprised?"

"Well it's because-... ummm... hm. I guess it's because everyone else isn't as intuitive as the two of us."

"...that's bullshitter talk right there." *WHACK!* Laxus was smacked on the head with a staff.

"You watch your language young man!" Makarov roared.

"Geez gramps! I'm 17 years old! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Laxus yelled indignantly.

"I don't care! Keep that language out of the guild hall!" Gildarts chuckled softly to himself. It was amusing to see the granddad and grandson arguing back and forth like this.

* * *

After everyone had calmed down, Naruto made the announcement _official_.

"Hi. Ummm... I guess this is sorta obvious, but me and Laxus are a couple now!" To that, the guild let out a big cheer, even if some of the guys did it a little halfheartedly. Laxus grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss, whic earned the two a _lot _of whistles and cat-calls. Naruto couldn't help but giggle, and the guild soon threw a party.

Hey, it's not every day a couple is born from the guild!

Naruto had lot's of fun. Music was playing, food was served, and the kids were engrossed in quite a few games. Naruto and Laxus joined them in Spin-the-Bottle(2), but for some reason, the couple always seemed to land on the other. Not that they would complain. Truly, Naruto was very happy right now.

And that's when chaos erupted.

* * *

Before the party fully got underway, Natsu and Gray had gotten into another fight, which Erza had broken up. While Gray was also at fault, she mostly blamed Natsu for his 'challenge everyone' attitude. She gave him quite a reprimanding, at the end of which Natsu sulked off into the forest. He ended up in a small clearing, and immediately began punching at trees that had Gray and Erza's faces drawn on them.

"Stupid Erza... stupid Gray... team up on me..." Natsu mumbled as he kept punching. He would've completely missed out on the party, had a large object not dropped out of the sky and landed on his head.

"ACK!" he screamed. He whirled around in anger, not noticing the object still on top of his head. "Who hit me?! Do you have a death wish or something?!" He noticed an orange tail sticking out of a tree, which was soon joined by another. And then another. Natsu knew only one creature colored orange and having more than one tail.

"KURAMA!" he roared. A yawn was heard, then the fox's head popped out of the tree.

"What do you want, baka?" the fox asked in irritation. He smirked to himself after seeing Natsu's... strange situation.

"Why did you hit me?" Natsu demanded. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Have you even noticed what's on top of your head?" Kurama retorted. After shaking his head and mumbling a few unpleasantries about 'pink-haired morons', Kurama disappeared back into the tree. Natsu didn't care, he was more interested in the object that landed on his head.

"An egg..." he breathed to himself.

* * *

Natsu burst through the doors of the guild hall, yelling in excitement.

"Look! Look! LooklooklooklooklooklooklookLOOOOK!" Everyone turned to see the pink-haired fire user holding a... what was it?

"I found a dragon egg out in the woods!" Natsu screamed. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, before the entire guild burst out laughing. Only a few remained straight-faced. Makariv, Gildarts, Laxus, and Naruto, for example. Natsu looked around in disbelief, before scowling angrily.

"It's true! I was out in the woods, and the egg fell on my head! Plus, look at the markings; it's not a regular egg, is it?" This seemed to make everyone laugh harder. He looked around in anger, before he noticed his god-brother(3) wading through the crowd.

"Naruto! Please tell me you believe me! It might be a dragon, and we couldn't abandon it!" Naruto just smiled.

"Well, I've never seen a dragon egg before... you could've very well just found one!" Everyone in the guild stopped laughing.

"Naruto, you can't be taking the kid seriously now, would you?" a voice asked. Naruto glared in the general direction, smirking when he heard a squeak of fright.

"Well, why not? I'm sure that no one in this guild, except the master, could have _possibly _seen an actual dragon egg, yes? If that's the case, there is no proof in saying this _isn't _a dragon egg!" Everyone who made fun of Natsu looked down in shame. Someone in the back perked up.

"How will we figure out what type of egg it is then?" Naruto thought for a moment. He then sighed in irritation.

"I'm afraid we are just going to have to let it hatch on it's own..." Everyone in the guild groaned. Natsu, however, was hopping in place excitedly.

"How are we going to do that Naruto?"

"Well... first thing to do is to keep it nice and warm..."

"Got it!" Natsu released a blast of flames toward the egg.

"ACK! NONONONONONO!" Naruto yelled, dousing it with some water. "We're trying to _hatch _the egg, not cook it!" Natsu grinned sheepishly.

"I know! I can help!" a voice cried. A figure came dashing out of the crowd to reveal Lisanna.

"How are you going to do that?" Natsu asked, interested.

"Like this! **Beast Soul Takeover!**" she replied as she jumped into the air. She came back down as a giant swan, shocking everyone except her siblings. She approached the egg, then quickly situated herself on top. Natsu stared at her with stars in his eyes.

"WOW! So cool! Okay, what next Naruto?"

Unfortunately, that's all we can do... Now we must wait for nature to take it's course," Naruto said. Natsu simply stared at him.

"Huh?" Naruto facepalmmed.

"Honestly, don't you get it? That egg isn't going to hatch until it's ready, pure and simple. We can't speed it up, or slow it down. We can only make sure that it's safe..." Natsu sighed in annoyance.

"Man, this is boring!" Naruto smirked at him.

"Well, why don't you find a place to keep the egg for now? We can't keep it in the guild hall!" Natsu pondered this for a moment, before Lisanna turned back into her human form.

"I can help you Natsu... we can build a house for the egg!" she said happily. Natsu regarded her for a moment, before enthusiastically agreeing with her. The two rushed out of the guild hall, Natsu carrying the egg. Naruto watched them go, and sighed happily.

"Ahhh... I remember when I was that young. So full of energy and happiness... and pranking ideas!" Naruto suddenly gasped as though a revelation had come to him, which didn't sound pleasant at all for the other guild members. He slowly turned to face them, an evil glint in his eyes.

"_Pranking time_~" he sang, and everyone trampled over each other to get out of the guild hall, NOW. As they fled, Naruto could be heard laughing maniacally inside the guild hall, striking fear into the hearts of all that heard him.

* * *

**Hey. So, just as I was finishing up this chapter, I decided to check on the reviews for this story. _'Why not?' _I thought. _'I'll see what my readers think of my story!' _That was when I discovered this little tidbit from God-ShadowEx100: **fucking faggot get the fuck off this site also this trash has been reported spread the word you stupid pathetic cock sucking faggot that all gays stories are being reported by myself and over 12 other friends of mine so get the fuck off this site you pathetic waste of human space.

**Real nice, huh? I'm am actually gay, (not sure if anyone actually didn't know that), s****o I simply replied to end the hate:** _Hello there, Austin. Funny thing... I've decided to report YOU for your insecurities. Do you live in the 1800's, or have you just been hiding under a rock for the past century? People like YOU need to leave the site, since no one needs to hear your crap. Tell your friends to stop as well, while you're all ahead..._

_I'm truly not all that different from other, NORMAL, people. I'm actually surprised by the things you and I have in common Austin! I love to play video games (Bioshock Infinite is my fav. right now) I'm obsessed with reading well-written fanfiction, I like Naruto and Fairy Tail (especially their crossover), and I absolutely HATE the Uchiha and Sakura (she's a freaking pink-haired banshee!)._  
_Truthfully, there are a few things about you that I am uncomfortable with as well. I don't like Evil! Naruto stories, since it's nice to forgive. That doesn't mean he can't hate the village, though! Just no massacring..._

_If you have no reason to hate, then why would you do it anyways? It shows nothing but ignorance..._

**He replied with: **do what you must but i despise authors who make Naruto just forgive and forget a life time of abuse and attempts at his life. things like that require revenge and that means everyone dies and no one lives.

**Amazing, huh? Give the haters something else to think about, and they forget all about you being gay!**

**Anyways, I apologize for going on a rant like that, I just REALLY needed to vent.**

**(1): I don't really feel that way about Laxus! It's just Minato is the dad hating on the boy his child his dating; who knows what a father would think to justify his anger?!**

**(2): I somehow feel that Spin-the-Bottle is soooooo crappy, it's universal!**

**(3): Since both boys were raised by dragons, they consider each other their brother.**

**Do not flame God-ShadowEx100. I think he's allowing me a chance, and I don't want him to get pissed off at me tattling on him or something.**

**-saddened, but looking up:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	8. Chapter 8: Prankings

**I don't feel like doing an intro today... just enjoy...**

* * *

The next day could be considered 'The Worst Day of Everyone's Life' at Fairy Tail. Literally EVERYONE had a different prank pulled on them in some shape or form that brought hell to the guild.

He drugged the alcohol with a hair-color and skin-color potion that gave everyone who drank a new look. Poor Cana, who had recently achieved legal drinking age and could drink barrels a day, suddenly looked as though she was ti-dyed with every color of the rainbow. Others got off easier, but they were still embarrassed.

Makarov had huge stilts attached to his legs magically that grew the moment he stepped into the guild and always righted themselves whenever he fell. He spent the rest of the day stumbling around the guild.

Naruto went to the Strauss siblings' house and replaced Mira's wardrobe with pink frilly dresses and other girly items. Apparently, he decided to do the same thing with Elfman's closet, and hid every item of clothing somewhere in Magnolia.

Gray had a block of ice frozen around his head that never melted and wouldn't come off no matter what the ice mage tried.

Wakaba had his entire stock of tobacco replaced with a hallucinogenic that gave him visions the entire day before someone was smart enough to try removing the pipe from his mouth.

Reedus' paint set was switched with paint that turned invisible once painted. Surprisingly, this was ineffective as Reedus used the entire set in a portrait that was revealed as he poured lemon juice over it. Naruto never seemed to get over that one.

For everyone else who wasn't affected by the already instilled pranks, Naruto had something evil for them. He somehow was able to create a realistic illusion of Guy and Lee's Beach Genjutsu from his time in Konoha. Everyone recalled their eyeballs' steaming inside their sockets and quite a few people went into a fear-induced coma.

Needless to say, Naruto was the bane of Fairy Tail for a month after that day.

While he praised himself later that night, he couldn't help but think that Happy ruined the effects of his pranking...

* * *

**Flashback...**

Quite coincidentally, although they were rather lucky for it, Natsu and Lisanna entered the guild just as the illusion finished it's show.

"Hey guys!...why are you all covering you eyes like that?" Natsu asked. Naruto glanced over to the two young mages.

"They saw something quite... amazing. Would you like to see it?" Naruto asked with a dark undertone. Natsu and Lisanna looked around at their friends screaming in agony before blanching and shaking their heads 'no'.

"Well TOO BAD!" Naruto screamed in delight as he threw a scroll at Natsu. It opened as it sailed through the air until the lettering inside became visible. Natsu and Lisanna became unfocused for a second, then began screaming alongside the others.

"MY EYES! WHY WOULD YOU CURSE CHILDREN LIKE THIS?!" Lisanna shrieked. Naruto seemed to consider it.

"Maybe you're right... **Memory Magic: Horrors Revoked!" **A light seemed to stream from every mages' eyes towards Naruto's hand that was outstretched. It gathered into a ball of energy, before Naruto crushed it in his hand.

"You all have forgotten the actual vision of the event, but not the realization that you saw it. It will serve as a warning to _not get me MAD_." Everybody nodded at Naruto in fear, who smirked evilly. Perfect blackmail.

Natsu suddenly remembered what he came for. "Oh yeah! I forgot what I wanted to ask you guys... WHO TOOK THE EGG?!"

"Wha...?" Everyone stared at Natsu in confusion, before yesterday came flooding back to them.

"Sorry, Natsu..." Natsu wheeled around to see Elfman with the egg right next to him. "I took the egg home with me to keep it warm, but I was planning on returning it to you today."

"It's okay Elfman, as long as you kept it safe... YES?" Lisanna asked her brother, who furiously nodded in affirmation. Suddenly, the egg started to glow.

"IT'S HATCHING!" Lisanna screamed. The egg slowly dissolved to reveal a blue cat.

"IT'S A FREAKIN' CAT!" Everyone in the guild roared. The cat yawned, then slowly blinked it's big round eyes.

"Ay!" it said.

"IT TALKS?!" After that, no one could resist it's adorableness. It was another surprise to see it flying with wings, but they were used to it a little after Kurama. (Said fox sneezed before falling asleep again.) Natsu and Lisanna began to confer on what to name it.

"He made everyone feel happy after hatching..." Lisanna pondered. Natsu considered this, then grinned widely.

"That's a great name! Happy the Cat!" Happy kept flying around, seemingly liking his new name. Laxus suddenly walked in to a very strange scene.

"Ummm... what did I miss here?" he asked. Naruto slowly turned to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway. He grinned demonically before chucking another scroll at Laxus.

"Catch!" he yelled.

"NOOOO!" screamed the guild. It was too late. Laxus was subjected to the horrors of the illusion. Once he came back to reality, he shrugged.

"Eh... I've seen worse," he said nonchalantly. Naruto gaped at him in astonishment.

"HOW?! That is literally the epitome of nightmares! Demons could cower in fear!" Laxus deadpanned at his boyfriend.

"Imagine seeing Master Bob doing that." Everyone, unfortunately, imagined it.

* * *

A week later, Naruto went out for a new job. This time he was allowed to go out on his own, since his previous mission that ended in a complete disaster. This time, a rogue mage had been attacking a nearby village. Or, at least, those were the rumors. A strange man lived towards the outskirts of the village. Every week for the past month, a person had disappeared from the village. There were no features tying them together, save for the fact that they lived the closest to the man's house.

A few days after setting out, Naruto finally arrived at the village.

"H-hello?" a voice called out.

"Hi. I'm from Fairy Tail and I've come for the job," Naruto replied to the voice.

"Oh good! I'm so glad someone has finally accepted!" A man popped out from behind a nearby building. "I am the mayor of this town, but we've recently taken to staying indoors most of the time. Sorry we don't have a warmer reception..." Naruto waved him off.

"No big deal, just tell me where this 'rogue mage' is and I'll see what the deal is with him."

"Certainly. His house is on the eastern edge of our town. You will _know _when you see it. He had a very... creative approach to decorating his house..." Naruto nodded and headed off.

* * *

He soon came across a house that looked as though a rainbow puked up on it. There was no discernible pattern to color scheme, just colors all over the damm place.

"I guess this is the right place," Naruto mumbled to himself. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. Getting no answer, he knocked again. Without getting any response, he decided to bust the door down. A strange man wearing a helmet was seen standing inside.

"Jeez, dude! Didya HAVE to destroy my front door?" the man said.

"Depends. Were you the one who kidnapped those people?" Naruto retorted. The figure sighed.

"I guess the jig is up... All right babies! **Baryon Formation!" **Five strange pot-looking items floated to right in front of the man. They formed a pentagonal formation, and began spinning in a concentrated circle. As they sped up, they began to glow before blasting a giant green ray towards Naruto. While being able to dodge the attack, Naruto didn't expect the mushroom-shaped explosion knocking him outside. He went tumbling for a bit, before leaping to his feet and dashing into the forest.

"Running already? Guess you're pretty weak... not worth my time..." A voice sounded from the trees. Naruto gave a short laugh.

"Why would I allow the people in the village to get caught in the crossfire? A nice clearing should do the trick!"

"Ya know, I always heard you Fairy Tail mages were kinda stupid and pretty much destroyed everything! Guess you're one of the more intelligent ones!" the man shouted. He laughed maniacally before getting a fist right in the kisser. He wasn't paying attention to his opponent, and taunting Naruto about his comrades is one way to get yourself killed.

"DON'T. TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" Naruto roared. The man slowly picked himself up off the ground, before laughing again.

"Not many people land a hit on me like that... this should be fun! Name's Bickslow. What's my newest doll's name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Dragon-Slayer of the Storms. Prepare yourself." A purple and yellow magic circle appeared in front of Naruto. Seeing this, Bickslow called out, **"Line Formation!" **The dolls responded by stacking themselves in a pillar.

**"Storm Dragon's ROAR!" **Naruto yelled releasing a blast of purplish clouds with lightning streaking inside speeding towards Bickslow. In response, the dolls shot a crescent-shaped burst, which somehow cut right through the clouds and almost hit Naruto. Jumping up, Naruto prepared another magic circle on his fist, screaming out **"Storm Dragon Iron Fist!" **His fist became cloaked in the same essence as before and he came crashing towards Bickslow from above.

**"X Formation!" **Four of the dolls intercepted the attack before it could hit their master. During the battle of strength, the fifth doll came right up into Naruto's face. Naruto looked right at it, before it sent a blast of magic towards the blonde. Naruto went tumbling towards the edge of the clearing, while Bickslow began to laugh again.

"What's your plan, Dragon-Slayer? Or are you just gonna go crying back to your fairy friends?" Naruto smirked.

"So far, I've been trying to evaluate your style of attack. You haven't moved from that spot once, and you let you dolls do the fighting for you. Take out the dolls, and I have a clear shot at your face!" Bickslow seemed taken aback for a moment, before smirking.

"Not bad. Yeah I use a form of magic that lets me put spirits into these babies. Don't need a specific spirit though, just going with the flow! That also means I can use anything I want for my babies! So don't think I can't call in some reinforcements..." he let out a whistle, and five more dolls appeared to join the formation.

"Now then... **Victory** **Formation**(1)**!" **The dolls formed a star shape with a pentagon inside. They began to spin in opposite directions from each other, before firing a spiraling mass of green energy. This was even more damaging than the Baryon Formation, since the conflicting energies created more destruction than before. It ended up creating a giant crater in the clearing. Naruto had dodged the attack, and the explosion.

"Interesting, you are a lot stronger than I anticipated. Well! Guess it's time to break out these bad boys!" He slowly began to remove his helmet, stopping before showing his eyes. "I suggest you keep your eyes closed for the remainder of the battle... wouldn't want it over too soon, now would we?" Naruto shut his eyes tight, and completely quieted down for the next part. Suddenly, he was attacked with a barrage of punches and other object smacking him. Eventually, he decided to lose the Storm Mode, and go into his Wind Mode. A magic circle appeared at his feet, originally the purple and yellow color but turning into a pale green.

**"Wind Dragon Pulse!" **Naruto created an orb of spiraling wind in his palms as they were stretched over his head. He slammed his hands down creating a shockwave of air spreading in all directions. He heard nothing for a few moments, then he heard a groan followed by excited laughter.

"Damm! Never knew you fairies could be so strong! *sigh* Wish I knew more people like you..."

"... You could join the guild, Bickslow."

"WHA-? No I can't! You and I are attacking each other right now, plus you have to defeat me as your mission!" Naruto shook his head, eyes still shut.

"First off, the mission told me to stop you. If you release the people you kidnapped, I consider that a job well done. Secondly, we have one guild brawl a day, AT LEAST. No one cares what you do to others as long as it's not permanently damaging."

"Hmmm... I would like to free them, but I don't know how! All I know is that it happens when people look at my eyes. Usually, I do it to enemies and tell them to kill themselves but I did it on accident to those four! I'm not even sure if I CAN free them..."

"Can you release the spirits in your dolls?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Try doing the same thing with the people."

"... I would've never thought of that!"

* * *

A few days later, Naruto walked back into Fairy Tail with Bickslow trailing along behind him. The two had become quite close on the road. Naruto liked Bickslow's fun-loving personality, and Bickslow was grateful that Naruto helped solve his problem. The guy was even okay with Naruto having a boyfriend!

"Hey gramps! We got a new arrival~!" Naruto sang. Makarov jumped down from the rafters, and studied Bickslow closely.

"What's your name? What type of magic do you use? How did you two meet? Where do you want the stamp and in what color?" Makarov asked rapidly. Bickslow paused for a moment.

"Uh... Bickslow. I control these little dolls by putting spirits inside them, and I can control living things when they look at my eyes; that's why I wear this helmet so you don't fall under the spell. Naruto was sent to stop me after I 'kidnapped' some people in my village, but it was an accident on my part." Makarov nodded at the answers, thinking it was a good new addition to the guild. "I want the stamp colored black, and I want it on my tongue!" Bickslow yelled. Everyone balked at that. Naruto, meanwhile, was laughing his ass off.

"Good old Bickslow!"

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? I hope you do!**

**I thought it was a good idea to try to bring in the Thunder God Tribe. They probably won't ACTUALLY make the team in my fic, but I still need to send in the characters.**

**(1): The Victory Formation was a canon title of a spell, but no one actually knows what it entails. I took some creative liberties with this spell, and I hope you like it!**

**Also, Bickslow is about 16 while Naruto and Laxus are about 19. This shows that Bickslow is powerful enough to give Naruto a good fight even at a younger age.**

**-taking creative liberties in his story...**

_**Kage Musha**_


	9. Chapter 9: Trains

**This is a re-write of the chapter I previously posted. I'll explain why at the end of the story, but for now, ENJOY!**

**KM does not own Fairy Tail, Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. Things would be... different...**

* * *

Naruto was currently riding a train, trying very hard not to puke his guts up.

"...*URK*... why do these things even EXIST?" Naruto complained. His companion wasn't faring much better.

"I feel like I'm gonna die..." Natsu moaned._  
_

"Well, you're the one who wanted to ride a train to Hargeon Town! AYE!" Happy said.

"Don't remind me..." Suddenly the train came to a stop.

"We're here! Aye!" Happy cheered. "C'mon you two! get off the train already!" They both groaned and slowly slid along the floor towards the door outside. A porter walked up to them, pausing at the scene.

"Ummm... are those two okay?" he asked.

"Oh, they're fine! They always end up like this."

"That does it... I'm never riding a train again..." Natsu moaned.

"Ditto..." Naruto said. Ignoring them, Happy stepped outside.

"If the info is correct, 'Salamander' should be in this town..."

"'Salamander'? Who's that?" Kurama asked as he walked up next to his feline counterpart(1). Suddenly, the train whistle blew.

"HAPPY! KURAMA! SAAAAAVE USSSSSSS!" two voices cried out. Both dragon slayers were hanging out of a window, as the train rolled off. Both cat and fox sweatdropped.

"Oh, it left..." Happy said. Kurama sighed and activated his wings.

"C'mon, let's go get 'em..."

* * *

"WHAT?! There's only one magic store in this entire town?" a girl asked desperately. The shopkeeper nodded.

"This is a fishing town, so we don't have much income with wizards. This is only here for passing mages." The girl groaned.

"So there's nothing here?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that! We have things like... and..." he began listing off the stuff he had, but the girl wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the silver key in the box.

"OH! It's the Little Dog zodiac key! I've been looking for this forever!"

"Ah, 20,000 jewel for that, then!" She stared at the old man, before hopping up on the counter. She began to show off her looks, with her white top with blue accents, her blue mini-skirt, and her blonde hair.

"C'mon, you old man. How much is it REALLY?" Lucy Heartfilia asked.

* * *

She grumbled loudly as she left the store.

"Stupid shopkeeper... only 1,000 jewel! Is that what my looks are worth?" she ranted angrily. Suddenly, she saw a crowd of women surrounding a lone figure.

"Quick!" she heard someone yell as they ran by. "We have to go see Salamander!"

"Salamander?" Lucy thought. She hit a realization, and smiled widely. "The guy who uses rare fire magic?!" She quickly ran down the streets to where the crowd was, and her heart began to beat faster.

_'What is this? Am I feeling like this because he's a famous wizard?' _she thought. Hearts appeared in her eyes, before she was rudely pushed by a pink-haired man.

"IGNEEL!" he shouted happily, only to stop at the sight of the man. He began to walk away in a huff, and was tackled by four angry women.

"How DARE you treat Salamander-sama that way!"

"Natsu! What have you done now?" a new voice cried. A blonde boy with whisker-looking birthmarks on his face, wearing an orange-and-black jumpsuit with a red trench coat accented by a flame design at the bottom(2), ran into the crowd and stopped by the decimated figure on the ground. He picked up the limp figure , and brushed him off. "Seriously, you need to stop running off without me! Who knows what can hap-" he broke off at the sight of Salamander, who was rather uncomfortable with the new attention. Natsu waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Naruto? Dude, what's wrong with you?" Lucy gasped, as she knew what was going on. She jumped up and grabbed the blonde boy, Naruto, and dragged him away. Salamander suddenly began floating on a carpet of purple fire.

"I'm having a party on my private ship tonight, and I request you all be there!" he yelled, to which all the women replied vehemently that they would, and he flew off. As soon as he was gone, Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"Wha-... what just happened?" Lucy sighed. She turned to the pink-haired boy.

"Thanks for knocking me over like that! If you hadn't, that creep would've had me in his spell too."

"Spell?"

"*sigh*... here, I'll explain over lunch..."

* * *

"I'm Lucy! It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Naruto. And the guy whose currently stuffing his face is Natsu..." a bit of food hit his face as he spoke, and he bonked the fire mage on the head. "...Happy is the cat sitting in front of you, and my partner Kurama should be around here somewhere...?"

"Yeah... well that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell, a kind of hypnosis spell. It makes people attracted to the user, but it's been banned from sale for years. To think that scumbag was using something like the to be popular..."

"Well, there are just some people like that. You just gotta move past them!"

"By the way... why were you caught in the spell, and not Natsu?" Naruto chuckled as though embarrassed.

"I'm... kinda... gay..." Lucy stared at him a moment, then nodded her head sagely.

"Makes sense. It attracts people that would like the gender of the user, so it would attract you as well. But how come you weren't all starry-eyed instantly? You were holding on longer than some of the other chicks..."

"Probably cause I've got a boyfriend. That I love very- ACK!" Lucy was suddenly hugging him very hard around the neck, screaming,"KAWAII!"

"hurts...please...stop..." he managed to get out. She stopped, and acted as though she hadn't done anything.

"Well, I know I don't look it, but I'm actually a wizard myself!"

"Oh, really?" Naruto was getting interested. Natsu just... kept eating...

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet... they say you can't call yourself a proper wizard if you aren't a member of a guild! The one I want to get into has a lot of strong wizards that are very popular... but it's probably very tough to get into! By the way... I heard Natsu yell out a name as he pushed into the crowd... 'Ignile' or something?" Naruto froze, and turned his head towards Natsu slowly. A dangerous smile plastered on his face.

"You brought me... on a train... into Hargeon Town where... you thought you would find IGNEEL?!" he grabbed the pink boy by the scruff of his shirt and carried him outside, where sounds of a beating were soon heard. He came back in with a bloodied and bruised Natsu and plunked him back down in his seat.

"Ummm... who's Igneel?"

"*sigh*... the idiot thought we were going to find-"

"In my defense, I heard from Warren that a salamander was seen here, and salamanders are usually fire lizards so I thought that meant a dragon was here!" Lucy seemed confused by this.

"What kind of person looks like a fire dragon?"

"He IS a fire dragon!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy gasped in amazement.

"Why would a dragon appear in the middle of a town?" Both Natsu and Happy froze as it hit them. "YOU JUST REALIZED THIS?!" She sighed. Then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, that guy must've been Salamander of Fairy Tail. Dammit! And I really wanted to join that guild too..." Naruto stood up, followed by Natsu. "Eh? What's up with you guys?"

"We're going to need your help, Lucy..."

* * *

Lucy shivered uncontrollably. Her new friends (who probably won't hold that title for very long after this) claimed that the 'Salamander' they saw in public today was not the real Salamander of Fairy Tail. However, they needed to know exactly what he was doing here, so Lucy was going to invade his party as a spy. After she played the part, the creep invited her to his ship and she accepted. Currently, he had brought her to a private lounge on the ship and was conversing with her.

"I would like to propose a toast, to your _beauty_..." he said, as he began to levitate drops of punch towards her. She shivered involuntarily, but opened her mouth wide as she knew she had to keep up the act. She froze, and then stood up and flung the droplets away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Silence...

"I know what you're up to; you're trying to use Sleep magic, aren't you?" The man chuckled loudly, as he brought his hand to his chin, showing a ring depicting a sleeping moon.

"Very impressive... you're quite a handful aren't you?" Curtains that were hanging around the room were thrown open to reveal thugs carrying all he women aboard the ship, sleeping.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Lucy cried.

"All these ladies are going to be made into slaves, but you... I might just keep you..." 'Salamander' said with a smirk. Lucy glared at the creep before pulling out a key ring. However, he shot a weak purple flame at her hand and the keys flew into his. "Ah, these are Gate Keys... a pity. They only work for the one who holds a contract with them; I have no need for these. Whoops." he tossed the keys out of an open window. Lucy gasped as her eyes got wet with tears. She worked _so hard _to get those keys, and that guy just threw them away... Suddenly, two figures crashed into the room from the ceiling. When the smoke cleared, two familiar blondes were standing in front of her.

"NARUTO! NATSU!" Both boys glared at the 'Salamander', and then keeled over.

"I... hate... boats..." Naruto moaned.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy!" She looked up to see Happy... flying? With _wings_?

"Happy! This guy, he's kidnapping all the girls, and then he's gonna sell them as slaves!"

"Good. Now that we know what he's here for, let those two take care of him! Aye!"

"Are you NUTS? They can't-"

"No time to talk Lucy, let's go!" Happy wrapped his tail around her waist, and flew off with her. Meanwhile, Naruto and Natsu were getting beat up by the thugs while 'Salamander' was trying to shoot the cat down, but failing miserably.

"Hey, blondie!" Lucy looked behind her to see a fox with wings, similar to Happy but a different style.

"Hey, are you Kurama?" The fox nodded, before handing over a key ring.

"I believe this is yours..." Lucy squealed happily and snatched it out of the fox's paw.

"Thank you so much for rescuing this!"

"Uh, guys? We have a problem..." Happy interjected.

"What's wrong now?" Kurama sighed. Happy's wings vanished.

"My transformation's up..." the cat deadpanned. Both feline and female fell into the ocean.

"YOU STUPID CAAAAAAT!" Lucy screamed. They splashed into the water, coming back up for air shortly. While Kurama was laughing as he stayed up in the air(3), Lucy looked around her and grinned at the sight of all this water.

"Finally, it's my turn! **OPEN: Gate of the Water Bearer: AQUARIUS!" **Putting the key into the water and twisting, a magic circle opened up. A blue-haired mermaid with a gray urn appeared in front of the girl.

"FISH!" Happy cried.

"Not for you!" Kurama yelled.

"That was awesome!" Happy continued, oblivious to the fox.

"That's the power of a Celestial wizard! Whenever I use my Gate Keys, I can summon spirits from the Spirit World to help me." Lucy turned towards the ship floating in the harbor. "Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your powers and wash that ship up on the shore!" The mermaid did nothing for a moment, before glaring dirtily at her summoner.

"Ugh..."

"I summoned you so you could help me; NOT give me attitude!"

"Let's get something straight here; the next time you so much as even _think _of dropping my key, I'LL KILL YOU." Happy and Lucy both shuddered, before giving out a hasty, "It won't happen again, ma'am!". Kurama, meanwhile, was laughing at the fear this spirit caused. Aquarius' urn began to emit a blue light from inside. Releasing a furious battle cry, Aquarius swung her urn in a circle around her as it released a amazing torrent of water. A tidal wave formed with a roar, and everything in it's path was swept towards the shore.

"DON'T WASH ME AWAY WITH IT!" Lucy cried as she was caught in a whirlpool, Happy revolving around her. Kurama just couldn't stop laughing his ass off...

* * *

The boat crashed into the harbor, throwing everyone off board and Lucy washed up on the beach.

"Why'd you have to wash the ship away along with ME?!" Aquarius smirked at the blonde.

"Oh... that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the _ship_..."

"WAIT, WHA-"

"Don't summon me for a while; I'm going on a week-long vacation with my boyfriend... and he's _hot_," the mermaid taunted as she shimmered away. Lucy growled underneath her breath, then turned to the wreckage to see two familiar-looking boys on top.

"NARUTO! NATSU!" she started to run to them, but froze at the look on their faces.

"You're from Fairy Tail...?" Naruto asked with obvious doubt. The fake wizard smirked.

"Why should you two care? GET 'EM!" Two thugs rushed forward, but were knocked back instantly. Lucy had screamed in worry at first, but Happy shushed her.

"I probably should've told you earlier, but those two are wizards as well!" Lucy deadpanned at the cat's bluntness. Meanwhile, the rest of the thugs held back in slight fear. Both boys tore off their respective jackets, revealing a strange mark on their shoulders, and glared down at the crowd.

"We are mages from Fairy Tail! And I have NEVER seen you in our guild before!" Natsu yelled.

"Shit! Bora, the guy with the pink hair and scaly-looking scarf is the _real _Salamander! And his blonde friend with the whisker marks on his face, he's also from Fairy Tail: the Ryū-za no Kyōfū-ryoku!"

"The Draco of the Gale Force..." Lucy breathed. The famous S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail?!

"Bora the Prominence..." Happy started. "I've heard about this guy. Once was a part of the guild Titan Nose, but was kicked out for bad behavior..." He perked up, and yelled at the two mages. "AYE! Naruto, Natsu! This guy uses Fire magic!" Both boys smirked.

"I think you'll be able to handle this guy, Natsu..." Naruto said, and jumped down next to Lucy. "Make yourself comfortable, and enjoy the show!" he said brightly. Natsu, meanwhile, was slowly approaching the thugs with an angry glare.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here, and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!" Bora smirked at him.

"And what're you gonna do about it, punk? **Prominence Typhoon!" **A red magic circle appeared in front of the fake, and he unleashed a corkscrew of purple flames straight at Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as it made impact, but was stopped by Happy and Naruto. Bora meanwhile, sighed as he stared at the inferno his spell caused.

"That's the way it goes; the bigger the talk the weaker the man..." he slowly turned to walk away.

"UGH! This is so gross!" Bora froze in disbelief. "Are you sure you're really a fire wizard? 'Cuz these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" Each thug, and Lucy as well, gaped in utter shock. Naruto and Kurama were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off (ROGLTAO... LOL) at the stunned audience. A stream of flames rushed into Natsu's mouth until the fire was put out. He swallowed, and sighed, before grinning at Bora.

"Thanks for the grub, poser..."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! WHO IS THIS KID?!" Bora screamed.

"Fire magic won't work on Natsu..." Happy stated ominously(4). Lucy was still in shock.

"I've never seen anything like that..." Natsu, meanwhile, smashed his fists together.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Taking a deep breath, he screamed, **"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" **A huge stream of fire shot out of his mouth, and completely scorched all the thugs in front of him, leaving them a grouping of charred, unconscious bodies on the ground. Bora had managed to escape using his **Fire Carpet**, which let him float in the air using his purple flames.

"I hope you're watching, cause THIS IS WHAT A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD CAN DO!" With his fists on fire, he charged Bora, who hastily sent out his **Red Shower **in a futile effort to stop him. Jumping up to meet Bora, Naruto punched him hard in the face, sending Bora halfway across Hargeon Town.

"So he eats fire and then attacks with it?" Lucy asked. "But, how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?"

"He has dragon lungs to breathe fire..." Happy started.

"He has dragon scales to dissolve fire..." Naruto continued.

"And dragon claws for attacking with fire," Kurama finished.

"The brand of magic that he uses, and I as well, allows our bodies to take on all the qualities of a dragon," Naruto elaborated. "This is also the only magic in existence that can kill a dragon, which is how it was created. It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel, who Natsu was looking for when we came here, is the one to have taught it to him. I, on the other hand, was a... special case... I'll explain later," he said, in response to Lucy's questioning look.

Bora rose out of the rubble, Natsu glaring at him from a nearby rooftop. Bora activated his **Red Carpet **and flew back into the air.

**"HELL PROMINENCE!" **Bora yelled, shooting a laser of purple fire across the length of Hargeon. He then charged up a sphere of fire and threw it at Natsu, who grabbed it and slid back from the force. Natsu then proceeded to swallow that fire as well.

"Now THAT was a hefty meal! You're not doing too bad either, but I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"YOU'RE GONNA DO _WHAT_ TO ME?!"

"Get ready!" Natsu continued. **"Fire Dragon's _IRON FIST!_" **Natsu shot straight towards Bora with a single flaming fist cocked back. Bora screamed bloody murder, but it didn't help him at all. Natsu clobbered Bora's face and sent the pretender crashing all the way through Hargeon, to end up crashing into a church bell.

"Don't be silly Natsu! Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke! Not fire," Happy responded to Natsu's earlier statement.

"That was amazing..." Lucy breathed.

"Well, what do you expect from my little bro?" Naruto grinned.

"...but he completely overdid it!" The was a huge path of flaming destruction in front of her.

"Aye!"

"SHUT UP HAPPY!" Both Lucy and Naruto(5) roared. Suddenly, marching was heard behind them, and they turned to see soldiers rushing towards their location.

"The army...?" Naruto gasped. He bolted off.

"Hey! Wai-ACK!" Her wrist had been grabbed by Natsu, and he was booking to catch up with his brother.

"SHIT! We've gotta get out of here, bro!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING RIGHT NOW?!" Naruto yelled back.

"WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME WITH YOU TWO?!" Lucy screamed over the two.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Naruto asked. Lucy gasped, stunned at the offer to join her dream guild.

"Come with us!" Natsu yelled happily. She smiled widely.

"All right!"

* * *

**I was looking over my stories, re-reading them just to see what you guys could be thinking, and I felt highly disappointed by my work in this chapter. I guess I was rushed to finish the new chapter, and posted it without truly completing the episode's plot. So I decided it was time to finish it! Somehow, it went from one day to completion, to about a week! In that time, I've gotten far behind in my other stories as well... So I want to apologize. I was taking an easy way out, and I was shirking my work. On top of that, I am inconveniencing all of you by the fact that I didn't feel like pulling my shit together. So, I am sorry...**

**Okay! Now that THAT'S out of the way, let's move on to the annotations!**

**(1): Don't ask why Kurama's back. I really have no explanation other than I FUCKING FELT LIKE IT!**

**(2): Basically, the same outfit he wore in his battle against Nagato**

**(3): Kurama was trained by Ventalia to increase his magic power, so he has the ability to fly longer than Happy**

**(4): When I was watching this part in the canon anime, I could not help but feel that Happy looked ready to kill someone with a smile on his face...*shudder***

**(5): Naruto loves Happy like family, but even family can piss each other off...**

**So, until next chapter!...:**

**_Kage Musha_**


End file.
